Something Like
by The4thKira
Summary: When Ryou returns to school he finds himself the target of revenge surfaced from the sins committed by his former Yami! Kaiba seems to be at the right place and at the right time when he rescues him from a severe beat-down and offers help. But... why?
1. An Unpleasant Start

_Wah! How can I be so cruel to Ryou! I'm somewhat ashamed of myself. Alas, Seto you must help him! Tada! This is no joke, folks. An honest to goodness Seto/Ryou story just like I promised so long ago. :sigh: I wasn't supposed to start this story yet but I just can't stand not to, you know? Well, I do hope you enjoy this story. It has a quick pace, lots of hectic-craziness in the first chapter, I know, insane! It's a Seto/Ryou and well, I had a hard time categorizing this one, it's a romance fic with angst and also a hurt / comfort fic at that. Uhm, it's set after the events of the final battle with evil being Bakura / Zorc and the duel between Yugi and Atem. Also I'm not sure if Ryou was still being possessed by the evil Spirit, couldn't remember, so I just improvised. Hope it's okay. Ryou kind of explains the events, it does take place about a month after said events. Atem is back in the past and no more evil spirit. All right then? _

_Anyways, I don't own Yugioh or its characters but do hope you enjoy this story!_

**Something Like…**

**01. **_**An Unpleasant Start**_

Ryou slumped even further in his seat. He had no one in this class… No one but the numerous bullies that caught him in the hallway and threatened to severely hurt him after school. He gulped as the biggest one, Kaza Mazou, ran his hand across his neck in a 'you're dead' manner. If Jounouchi and Honda were in this class, they would've let them all have it without a doubt. But unfortunately he didn't share any classes with any of the others until after lunchtime... _'I can't be counting on them all the time anyway… They've done and been hurt because of me more times than I can even count. And I suppose I can't blame __them__ for wanting to hurt me… After all it was because of HIM that they lost their friend…'_ He tried to concentrate on the teacher's words, the students whispering and gossiping their blissfully ignorant selves to another, he tried in earnest to just THINK of anything but the monster he was too weak to control. He bit his lip nervously and shut his eyes in remembered fear.

It had been a little over a month since he'd been freed from the curse of the Millennium Ring; The Infamous and Evil Thief Bakura. He shuddered and started to panic as he recalled the things done while the said other was using his body. No matter how he tried, he could hear the demon's voice. It never went away. His hands unconsciously flew to his ears to cover them in a futile attempt to rid the laughter of a maniac.

The teacher, Mr. Kamoy, grabbed the trembling boy and continued to call to him. He'd noticed right away that something wasn't right and had been calling his name for a good minute or two. "Ryou, wake up." He ordered lightly.

The white-haired teen went still, eyes widened considerably. After a light shake from his thankfully sympathetic teacher, he blinked himself back to his senses. A faint blush covered his face as he noticed all the eyes on him. "S-Sorry Mr. Kamoy sir." He mumbled absolutely embarrassed.

"Perhaps, Ryou, you should go see the nurse?" He suggested lightly.

"Yes sir… I- I think I will." He replied. After a few more minutes to collect himself, he gathered his things and clumsily made his way to the door. The teacher handed him a pass and asked if he wanted to take someone along with him, in case he had another attack but the gentle boy insisted on going alone. So, Ryou took his time down the ominous and empty halls of Domino High. "I can't believe I…" He clutched his book bag tight against his chest. _'He's gone, Ryou. He's dead and he's never coming back.'_ The brown-eyed teen assured himself. _'I don't have to worry about being possessed and being forced to partake in treacherous and disgusting habits. I won't be a part of anyone else's pain…'_ He frowned and shook his head. "They want to hurt me… Maybe even kill me." He said, in regards to the other students, whom unfortunately HAD the ill-luck of meeting the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

His body was starting to feel weak, so he leaned against the cool wall to catch his breath. "But I can't blame them… He sent Kaza's best friend to the Shadow Realm and… Hindou's sister…" Hindou Flast was another classmate after him, apparently the Thief Bakura had raped and cut his sister up pretty bad. What do you say when it's your face they see? He fell into a sitting position. They weren't the only ones. He'd been receiving a few death threats at home, and he wasn't sure how many more classmates had their own agenda against him. This was only his second class of the day. How many people did his Evil Spirit hurt?

No one would believe the truth. _'I was possessed by an Evil Spirit inside the Millennium Ring, it wasn't me at all.'_ Ryou slid his legs up and buried his head in them. After the final defeat of the bad Spirit, Ryou had taken substantial injuries and was confined to bed-rest to heal for about two weeks. Perhaps it was because at the time he was the former possessor of the Ring? He wasn't sure. But that wasn't the worst of his problems. He knew the other, in his body of course, had done some horrendous things to the people he associated with at school as well as various strangers he'd have to deal with it in some way. _'And even though he's gone… He's still…'_ Ryou started to panic, his breaths were short and shallow. "I gotta get to the nurse…" He muttered and stood hurriedly to his feet. _'But it is my fault… Isn't it? I should've been stronger. I should've been able to stop him!'_

Ryou made it a good distance, even with HIS voice echoing in his head like the nightmare it really was. Tears started to sting his eyes, he could almost feel the other cutting his arms and body. The pain, the constant unbearable fear… His legs were so heavy, "I can't…" Everything was white, he couldn't even hear himself anymore and then… …. …. … Nothing.

* * *

He groaned softly, eyes warily opening to the blinding light above him. "Ah, you're waking up." A calm nurturing voice chirped. "You really should take better care, young Ryou." The woman chided quietly as she picked up the towel from the resting boy's forehead. "You were quite dehydrated and I can tell you haven't been eating properly for a good while, young man." She continued further. Ryou made to sit up but she laid him back down. He now recognized the woman as Ms. Saikuto, the school nurse. "You need to calm down."

"W-what happened?" He asked, as he complied and settled. His cheeks tinted as he realized both his school and under-shirt were unbuttoned.

"You were unconscious in the middle of the hallway and were pretty warm... Have you been stressing over something Ryou?" She asked dunking the towel into a bowl of cool water she had by his bed. "I think it might've been an anxiety attack of some sort." She wrung out the excess water.

Ryou stared up at the ceiling, eyes adjusted to the lights now. "There's been something bothering me, but I'll be alright." He answered with a quiet smile.

She frowned softly and placed the towel back on his forehead. "We have a counselor at the school, you know. I could go and get him for you right now." A light suggestion.

He shot up quickly and shook his head. The cloth fell from his head and to the floor. "No please." His gaze avoided hers and fixated on his book bag. "I'm feeling a lot better and I shouldn't miss any more classes." He started hurriedly.

"Ryou, you shouldn't push yourself." Ms. Saikuto threw her hands to her hips and narrowed her brows in a disapproving nature.

The soft-spoken boy climbed out of the bed and bowed in appreciation. He didn't bother to button either his blue uniform or the white button-up shirt underneath. He just wanted to get out of there before she made him stay any longer. "Thank you for the concern, Ms. Saikuto. I deeply appreciate it all and I promise to taker better care of myself." His eyes flickered across the span of the all-white nurse office before grabbing his bag and making for the door.

"You aren't going to see the counselor, are you, young Ryou?" She sounded disappointed, as if already knowing his answer. Ms. Saikuto and well, just about every teacher gave the teen some leeway… Everyone knew Ryou was a solitary figure whom lived alone because his Father was away on some new work-related adventure… With the death of his sister and Mother long passed, he was a solitary figure by circumstance. They also were aware of the mysterious bruises and cuts he'd show up with, so for a vast majority of the school, he was treated with more caution and concern than most others.

"Really, I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle myself." He replied. Another lie. If only he were so sure himself. Even though his physical injuries had just about healed in the two weeks, he was still plagued by nightmares and daydreams involving the Spirit. He wasn't ready to go back to the public's eyes yet so he stayed in the quietness of his house for a couple more weeks. The dreams were still present, but he knew he couldn't miss anymore days of school… Today was his first day back and here he was, having attacks and passing out. _'Just what I was afraid of…'_

"You should at least find time to thank the student that brought you here." She picked up the forgotten wet cloth from the floor.

Ryou turned towards her, head tilted slightly to the side. "The one that brought me..? Oh, from the hallway?" Of course. How else would he have woken up in the nurse's office, if he hadn't been found by someone?

"Seto Kaiba came waltzing in here, with you unconscious in his arms." She stared at the gentler form. "He told me that he found you on the floor. After he laid you down, he left." She explained. Ryou's face blushed slightly._ 'Seto Kaiba..?' _

He snapped out of his slight daze and nodded again appreciatively. "Th-thank you Ms. Saikuto! I hafta go now." He murmured and sped out of there. He checked his watch and gasped in slight shock. "It's already lunchtime! I can't believe I slept so long…" _'Kaiba found me..? How embarrassing. Someone so strong to find a pathetic mess like me and of all things had to carry me to the nurse's office. I'm such a weakling.' _He went into a self-degrading rant and was caught off guard when his arm was roughly grabbed and yanked to a shuddering stop. He yelped at the pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" His frightful brown eyes looked up to see Mazou's bitter and hateful glower. Ryou gulped nervously. "I don't think I'mma wait for after school." He growled vehemently. _'Why does this have to happen? Why am I always so.. so...'_

* * *

Kaiba said goodbye to the business associate and hung up. The phone disappeared into his book bag. He checked his watch and sighed mentally as it was lunchtime already. Things were running smoothly for the brunet today. _'Even though I lost time taking Ryou to Ms. Saikuto earlier on my way to second period, I got a call from those fools at work and missed class anyway.' _He sighed and clenched his bag in his hands. _'Maybe this time around, I can get some work done on my break.'_ He glared at nothing in particular. The incident with the whole Pharaoh Atemu and Thief Bakura battle, and the ultimate duel between Yugi and Atemu was something he'd rather pretend never happened. But of course, it was as hard as trying to ignore a big pink elephant in a room colored black… Somewhere along the line, he had come to understand there were two 'Yugi's' and he knew between this otherworldly soul and the one of 'little' Yugi, his classmate was the better. He wasn't surprised in the least. '_But since then, Yugi's been a lot different. Very quiet and reclusive…'_ He smirked confidently. _'But it'll pass. He'll snap out of it. Yugi and his pathetic little group of friends have always been overly emotional.'_

Everything had changed for them. But in the end, when he thought about it, nothing would differ for him. If anything, his life would be a lot more lax and calm without the threat of some world domination. He rolled his eyes. Even the thought sounded absolutely ridiculous. He shook his head. But they weren't any of his problem. _'Thankfully, I'll never have to deal with any of the Dream Team ever again.'_

He opened the school doors and sauntered over to his favorite spot. It was against one of the larger trees in front of the school and shielded him from the direct intrusion of the sun giving great shade. It was particularly quiet here as well, because no one ever was out on this side of the building around lunchtime. It was the perfect place to get some work done. He opened his bag up and pulled out his laptop. As it hummed to life, he reached for his lunch, which was rather simple today. A ham and turkey sandwich, some fruit and a nice bottle of sweetened tea. He took a bite and began typing away. The trivial of school and its students forgotten.

About five minutes later, a loud slam of the doors he had come from erupted. He saw a blur of blue and white stumble out and stagger and seconds later a bigger, recognizable blue stepped out. _'Kaza Mazou. Who the hell are you tormenting now?' _Kaiba's eyes narrowed in annoyance. If there was one thing he hated more than his work being interrupted, it was bullies picking on people half their size. He shut his laptop and placed it neatly in its bag. Standing to his feet, he made his way to the scene.

Ryou fell to the ground again. Everything was spinning, how many times had he been hit? Twice in the face… In the stomach? _'I should've just stayed in bed.' _"Get to your feet, you little bastard! I'm not done wit' you." He bellowed and lifted him up by his hair. He raised his hand in a fist to punch the boy in the face again, when it was forcefully halted. "Hey who the fuck-" Mazou's eyes widened as the brunet CEO's piercing glare stabbed him like poisoned daggers.

"Picking on a fellow student who isn't at a hundred percent, Mazou? How about that… I didn't think you could sink any lower." He seethed.

Mazou, though visibly shaken, didn't release the bruised boy. "This ain't got nothing to do with you, Kaiba! You don't know what this little fucker has done! He's an Evil-"

"Put him down." Kaiba ordered.

There was a visible stand-still, a battle of glares but Kaiba's outlasted, naturally. Mazou dropped the dizzying teen and said teen fell with a thud. He spun on his heel and aimed his fist at the frowning brunet. Kaiba stepped to the side and kneed him in the gut. As the guy fell forward Kaiba grabbed him by the uniform collar, "Leave Bakura Ryou alone. He's not the one you're looking for. I can promise you that."

Mazou seemed shocked by the information but shook it away. No, he saw Ryou - he _saw_ the maniacal look on his bi-polar classmate. "No! Your rich ass wasn't there! You don't know!" He shouted and lunged at the displeased CEO. He missed again and Kaiba kicked his legs from under him, sending the bigger guy to the ground hard and fast.

"More than you, Mazou. You and your pack are troublemaking bullies. It's just a hunch but I'm wagering that if your 'brother' hadn't been messing with a particular person, maybe his life as dismal as it was, would still be here." He stepped over the fallen bully and approached Ryou hesitantly.

Ryou couldn't hear anything over the throbbing of his headache. His mouth hurt and he couldn't even open his left eye - it felt swollen and most likely was. He flinched in apprehension as he felt a hand ghost over his face. He mentally prepared himself for another blow. "…re you okay?" He could barely concentrate, but it didn't sound like Mazou.

He forced his eyes open and after a few long seconds of focusing made out the face of Seto Kaiba. He instantly blushed, though his face was red from being hit already. "I- I-" He didn't know what to say. _'Of all people… Why does it have to be you?'_ His chest ached at his own weakness. He could never understand it, but there was this strange emotion that rushed over him, every time he saw Kaiba. Usually he could push it aside because usually Kaiba was a grade-A asshole. But that was a different story. A gentle wind blew between them, Kaiba stood to his feet and with a firm grasp on the other's shoulders, brought him up as well. Ryou instantly felt his legs waver and he fell forward into the warmth of Kaiba's body.

Kaiba sighed with another roll of his eyes. "Come on, back to the nurse's office." He muttered in an exasperated tone. With Ryou leaning against him, he managed to sling the longer strap of his bag over his shoulders and then promptly and with elegant ease, leaned the boy into one arm and scooped up his legs with the other. He headed back inside the school building. _'Somehow I knew when I saw you this morning… My day wouldn't be so simple.' _


	2. Tender Caresses

_Thanks for the great reviews! Ooh, I just love Seto in this story - though I love Seto in every story haha. Anyways... Different ideas keep popping into my mind, but I promise I won't slack behind and get in over my head. That's kind of the good thing about having different stories, because whenever I update one I tend to get fired up and start on another chapter for a separate story. So look forward to an update for HSR soon. ^^ Oh I don't own Yugioh or its characters - enjoy and review because it really helps to hear your opinions. ^^_

**Something Like…**

**2. **_**Tender Caresses…**_

Kaiba sat beside the boy in silence, mentally etching every detail of his bruised face. The nurse had taken off to take care of a matter in Gym involving the troublemaker Jounouchi. _'I suppose I owe the Mutt. Otherwise, I wouldn't get to…'_ He didn't let himself mentally voice what it was he in fact was doing. His left hand brushed the hair out of the sleeping teen's face, _'Such beautiful… soft hair.'_ He traced the swollen flesh around his eye and then down to his bruised jaw. "That bastard. I should've beaten the living Hell out of him, for doing this to you." He growled low.

Kaiba lowered the blanket down his body and took in his pale and lithe form. Kaiba bit his lip and traced his roaming hand down Ryou's chin and neck, to his collarbone and slowly rising and falling chest. His eyes caught another fresh bruise, where he imagined the bully must've kicked or punched him in the gut. Luckily, it didn't appear anything had been broken, but against the pale skin of his classmate, the marks looked painful and atrocious. The brunet leaned forward and pressed his lips against the purple tinted sore. He made his way upwards, standing in a crouched over position in the process and gently pressed his lips to the black eye. _'In the end, Ryou, I'm meddling in other people's affairs… why did it have to be you, I found unconscious in the hallway?'_ He sighed against the other's face and brought his lips to the sleeping teen's lip and hovered, he could feel his own face heating up. His heartbeat quickened without merit, it wasn't like a real kiss… The other was asleep. And still, he kissed the very edge of those pouty and slightly parted lips, as if, it would heal the blows suffered.

"Where's the nurse? Is Ryou here?" Kaiba pulled up and away from the unconscious angel at the familiar intrusion.

"He got beaten up, didn't he?" A female voice asked.

"That's what I heard." Familiar voices filled the room - much to his displeasure.

"Geez, think he'd be more careful." Kaiba put his usual glare in place as the people he'd come to grow used to not teaming up with every other week, pulled the curtain back and faced him. "Hey," The voice of Jounouchi Katsuya grumbled in surprise. _'No matter what I do, I can't seem to get these people out of my life.'_ Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose in an outward display of annoyance. "What are you doin' here Kaiba?" The blond asked in a tone that relayed suspicion.

Yugi stood before his stubborn friend, with Anzu to his right and sighed. "They said Ryou passed out earlier today… And that Kaza beat him up. Is that true, Kaiba?" The small boy asked softly. Out of everyone, he was always the one that gave the CEO a calm tone and never degrading. If the brunet had to be perfectly honest, he would say that he respected the 'World's Greatest Duelist' very much, but he would never admit to how much he really did. Kaiba nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

The 'friendship speech' cheerleader frowned deeply, "Poor Ryou." Her eyes flitted from their troubled friend to the brunet staring coldly, emotionlessly, "But you're the one that found him, right Kaiba? Both times, in the hallway and the one that protected him from that jerk. Right?" She asked and smiled gently as the brunet CEO nodded once more.

"Well, thanks for watchin' his back, Kaiba." The blond muttered in an attempt to sound somewhat decent to the other. If the twitch in his right eye and the vein pulsing visibly in his forehead, was an indication, he was really trying.

Kaiba spared Ryou a quick glance before reaching for his book bag. "Well, perhaps if his friends were with him," He started casually, "He wouldn't be such an easy target for revenge seeking assholes." He offered and sat down in the chair beside the teen's bed.

Jounouchi growled deeply. "What didja say?"

As they stood there in a heated glare, the bell rang signaling the end of another class. "Well, you guys better scurry off to your next class. I'd hate for you to be late." Kaiba sailed all too coolly. Jounouchi leaned forward to possibly start a fight with the smirking brunet, but Anzu and Honda grabbed him by each arm and dragged him out of the nurse's office, all the while chiding him for trying to start a fight when their friend lay injured. Yugi cast the brunet another look and stared worriedly at Ryou.

"Do you think they will try to hurt him again?" He asked concerned.

Kaiba looked up from his schoolwork, that he had pulled from his bag and pondered on it momentarily. "I've offered to stay here until the rest of the day, since just about everybody here is afraid of me, none of the people plotting to hurt him should even attempt to approach."

"Why are they after him? I don't -"

Kaiba gave the boy a tired frown and sigh. "Before you start getting into someone else's business, Yugi, maybe you should try mending yours first." He suggested calmly. Yugi's eyes widened and he withdrew. "He's gone. And instead of moping about it, you should accept it and move on." He added. There was nothing else said as the short boy left immediately. _'He needed to hear it. And his sugarcoating friends weren't going to do it.'_ Still, he felt a little bad about it. Just a little.

* * *

For the second time in the day, Ryou opened his eyes to blinding white lights. He groaned ever lightly and quickly put his hands to his face in reaction to the pain there. His whole body hurt. "Wh-Mn!" He winced, his mouth felt like it'd been hit with a sledgehammer. He couldn't even talk.

Kaiba put the book he'd been reading down and sighed. "Sleeping Beauty awakens." The brunet studied the teen's features as they contorted in pain. His stern calculating glare softened slightly.

Ryou turned to look through his one good eye and sat up instantly. He clutched his chest/abdomen area in response. "K- Kai..ba." He managed to whisper through the ache in a muffle.

The brunet stood to his full height and checked his watch. "You woke up in time, Ryou. School will be over in ten minutes."

'_O-Over? What? Was I out __that__ long? I,'_ Ryou forced himself to his feet, a rush of dizziness sailed through him. Kaiba took hold of his shoulders and motioned him to sit back down. "N-no, Kaiba I…" He weakened and leaned against the strong body momentarily. To his delirious surprise, the other made no action to remove him from the closeness. When the injured teen finally felt stable enough, he pulled back and worked the nerve to face the other in the eyes. A small blush tickled his face and senses, part of him wishing the brunet wasn't still holding him so gently. "Kaiba… T-Thank you." He mustered quickly averting his gaze. _'Why does it feel so hot in here?'_

Kaiba shuddered mentally. The docile other was just beyond adorable. If he could, he'd throw the boy down and… "Hn. You walk home, right?" He asked, fighting his urges to do what his mind was displaying in vivid detail. The other nodded meekly. "Where do you live, Ryou?" He asked and at this, the white-haired teen stepped back out of the brunet's hold, almost falling back onto the bed.

"Oh no, please don't offer me a ride, Kaiba." He pleaded, "Really, you've done so much and I'd hate to trouble you even more." The boy rubbed his jaw in an attempt to soothe. It really hurt to talk.

Kaiba took Ryou by the wrists and pulled them away from his bruised face. He smirked trademark, and caressed the other's jaw in a featherlike touch. The danger-prone teen blushed furiously from the tenderness. "Nonsense. Though I typically don't trouble myself in getting involved in another's business, I'm not fond of arrogant bastards picking on people that can't defend themselves." His right hand began to graze over his left eye and he shook his head, "If I let you walk home alone, I guarantee they'll be all over you." Kaiba pulled away and made to leave. With one hand on the curtain, offered the stunned other an assured nod, "I'll inform the nurse you're awake." He disappeared to the other side of the white sheet.

Ryou plopped down on the bed and huffed a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding in. He could feel his cheeks burning. "Seto." The name barely audible, "Seto Kaiba is taking me home? But why?" He shivered slightly and realized his body was still exposed. He buttoned up and gently rubbed his jaw. The nurse came in with some medicines and directions. Kaiba came in with her. Ryou listened to Ms. Saikuto's words but couldn't help from glancing up at the stoic CEO from time to time.

* * *

Ryou didn't feel as dizzy as he had from first waking about thirty minutes or so ago- the medicine had helped in keeping him somewhat level-headed and even the pain had subsided… a little. Even though he felt clear-minded Kaiba had insisted on helping him out of the school building. People stared at them fleetingly, as the glare of the powerful Seto Kaiba instilled fear. But Ryou knew they were talking in hush-hush tones about him and his pathetic ness. "Hey, Ryou!"

The two turned to see Anzu running up to them. Kaiba let the teen go, so he could chat with the girl. "Ryou, my car is up front. You have five minutes or else I'll come and get you myself." He strode away as the girl finally met up.

He smiled faintly and slung his bag to his right shoulder. "Anzu, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to class." He started in a disappointed tone. _'I was too busy falling unconscious… If it wasn't for Kaiba… I'd be…'_

Anzu shook her head, "Oh no. Ryou, don't worry yourself about that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She started and rubbed her arm in old habit. "We heard what happened and I'm just glad that Kaiba was able to do something for you." She brought her hand to her chest as he replied in relief. Her smile further stressing her earlier concern.

'_Right… Kaiba…'_ "Yes. I'm so embarrassed about my dizzy spells and I've always been prone to being bullied. Luckily I'm a fast healer. I'll be fine." He assured. Why was it so easy to lie to the people he was close to? After all, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be 'fine'. "Where're the others?" He asked, in desperate need to change the subject.

"Oh well," She sighed exasperatedly, "Jounouchi and Honda caused a scene in Gym, so they could sneak out and check up on you. We went to see you but you were sleeping. And even though they got out of it, Coach Hazumi told their teacher to write them down for detention; 'for disrupting and ditching.'" She shook her head in annoyance.

Ryou laughed lightly. "It… Sounds like them." He clenched his shoulder strap tightly, the pain from talking was unbearable, even with the medicine lessening it some. But he didn't want to worry his friend any further so he used all his energy to hide it. "…And Yugi?"

The brunette shook her head, "He said he had to head home to help his Grandpa around the shop. He took off in a run, first thing after the bell." She shrugged. "He's been a little… Quiet after well, everything." Her voice mumbled low in a sort of somber lull.

The quiet-voiced teen nodded in understanding. "He'll be alright, Anzu." They shared a genuine smile. "Yugi's tougher than most people." He assured. "So, no worrying. Right?" The words were comforting to her and she smiled sincerely in appreciation. It was quiet for a moment as she checked her wrist-watch and noticed it was about time for her to start heading out.

Her head tilted to the side slightly, "So are you headed home, Ryou?" She asked and the two started walking towards the front of the building. "Was that Kaiba I saw with you?" Her voice hid the curiosity well, but the girl was just as gossipy as any other student in the school. She was sweet and kind but wasn't the type to share a secret with. Not that she was vindictive or anything, Anzu just couldn't keep anything to herself… Being a member of the school newspaper could make you a bit too excited for your own good.

Her question though was a conflicting one at that. Why is it Ryou could pretend talking didn't hurt, but the second he thought about the dashing blue-eyed CEO, his face grew hot? "H-He's taking me home. I was threatened this morning and he insisted on taking me home - they're most likely to attack me after school and all. I'm not exactly in the best condition so…" He trailed off growing flushed. Why did he feel so… so… _'What's wrong with me?'_

Anzu put her hand to her chest once more and exhaled out of relief. "I'm glad then. It's strange but I'm not so surprised. Even though Kaiba spats all sorts of hurtful things, he's more often than naught, proven to be a trustworthy and dependable person." She giggled warmly. "Even if him and Jounouchi can't stand one another." Ryou laughed as well. "I am grateful. If there's anyone that can keep those jerk wads away from someone it's definitely Kaiba. I mean, with that glare and menacing don't-mess-with-me smirk, who'd want to even get near that guy?" She added further.

The two exchanged a few more words and went their separate ways. He rushed over to where the CEO and his chauffeur were patiently waiting, "So sorry." He apologized sincerely. Anzu could talk - not that he was any better. Ryou could be quite the chatterbox too.

"Get in the car." Kaiba ordered and the gentle one complied without retort still feeling a bit guilty for taking so long. It'd been some time since he had a chance to speak with Anzu or anyone from the gang. They had tried to talk with him afterwards but he'd been so weak and panicked with his nightmares that he just couldn't bring himself to worry his friends. _'And here I go making a public spectacle of myself… Causing them to worry as well as make myself out to be a fool in front of the whole school.'_

Ryou stared up at the other as the car took off. "Thank you for this." He voiced meekly. He received a 'hn' in response and tried his best to relax. It actually wasn't so hard, he was starting to feel a bit settled perhaps because of the medicine. He sighed softly and flinched as he gently pressed over his stomach. He couldn't tell which bruises hurt more, the ones on his face or the ones on his body. Ryou leaned back against the cushioning and slowly shifted his gaze out the window. _'Even though the medicine isn't taking all of the pain away, I feel so drowsy. She did say it was one of the side-effects. I've slept so much today, I would rather not…'_

Kaiba watched the other intently, now that the boy's gaze had shifted to staring out at the passing city. Well, attempting to anyway, "It seems the medicine is taking its toll on you." He uttered indifferently as he noticed the other seemingly fighting to keep his eyes open. A small yawn was his reply and he smirked. "It's okay. Ryou. You don't have to force yourself to stay awake on my account." His tone remained dejected. "We have a while before we reach your house anyway."

The white-haired male smiled somewhat in acknowledgement. It was still about ten minutes or so until they reached his house but from the looks of it, the injured male would be out before then. Kaiba watched the boy and fought the urge to actually start running his hands through those lush locks. Five minutes in and Ryou had fallen back into dreamland. Kaiba kept himself occupied with some pages of English homework. He really hated it and if it didn't count towards his grade he'd just ignore it but alas, it wouldn't be good for his reputation. I mean, if the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company couldn't keep up with school life then…

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "Sir, we're here at Bakura Ryou's house." Through an intercom on the roof of the car, his chauffeur, Rolando, informed. The brunet stared out of the tinted window and noticed that indeed the car had pulled into a driveway and parked. The brunet waited for his chauffeur to open his door and then stepped out. The brunet walked over to the other side and gently opened the backseat door himself. Ryou tumbled forward right into Kaiba's awaiting arms.

"He's asleep." Rolando said somewhat surprised. The brunet simply rolled his eyes - sometimes his employees could utter the most idiotic things. _'Obviously he's asleep.'_ He remained silent and relished in the feel of the others body heat as he slid his hand through the teen's pockets until he found the keys. He tossed them to his chauffeur and gathered the male in his arms. _'I'm getting quite used to this.' _He suppressed a smirk and followed after his employee to the front door.


	3. A Genuine Smile

_Wow this chapter was something alright. I dont own Yugioh or its fantastic casts. And I hope you enjoy. I wanted to add more but I decided to leave it for chapter 4. Alas, this chapter is shorter than the other two, sorry! Again, hope you enjoy!_

**Something Like…**

**03.**_** A Genuine Smile**_

Kaiba wandered about the simple home. It was very quiet and spacious for its one occupant. He noted it was quite obvious the teen lived alone - his father was merely a ghost that stopped by from time to time. It'd been a couple of hours now, Rolando had dropped off some clothes for his master earlier. After the brunet had laid the white-haired teen onto the living room sofa, he had initially decided to leave. But as he found himself taking in the home, he felt... Somewhat compelled. How could it be explained? The house, as nice and well-kept as it was, felt cold and lifeless. The brunet had long since sent his employee away, leaving himself to wander about the place. He smirked, "If Mokuba could see me now..." The inside joke amused him greatly. Indeed, he didn't often find another's life anything near worth interesting but this house... It reminded him of another place, another time... His curious walk lead him up the stairs of the two story home and the rooms that resided. One was a closet, the other a bathroom, one belonged- he presumed -to Ryou's father and another door was locked.

The brunet found this one quite intriguing. "Locked. Hn." If there was one thing Kaiba didn't like, it was being left in the dark… Not that it was anything he needed to know about but, part of him felt the urge to know what was behind the mysteriously locked door. He made a mental note to ask what was behind it. As it was, he wasn't the type to pry like some uncouth imbecile. There was another door further down, he turned the knob and took a step in. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight that lay beyond the door.

He stepped inside and quietly maneuvered about, "Ryou…" He couldn't believe his eyes. The room was dark from the lack of light - the windows were securely draped in thick navy curtains, the desk was well, covered in papers and knick knacks fallen onto their sides and scattered without care - there were objects, boxes and trash about the carpeted floor, Kaiba glowered in deep thought at the smell of stale beer that seemed to stain the air. Speaking of, bottles and jugs; some empty others half-so, were littered along the carpet in no fathomable pattern. His hands sifted through the mess of crinkled and poorly kept papers with hasty Egyptian mumblings scribbled on them. "This isn't Ryou's…" He commented aloud as he skimmed over them; most were derelicts; old ancient Egyptian grounds… Meeting places… Tombs, there were lots of curses aimed at the Pharaoh and his 'Priests'.

As he continued sifting through them, he noticed some other papers; letters, one word messages... Blue eyes narrowed angrily - these notes weren't from the Spirit of the Ring. They were threats; some brutally detailed, others simply said "You're getting what's coming to you." He counted about ten of them, there may have been more... He tired of them and felt his body heat rising to dangerous temperatures as he seethed inwardly. "It's incredible he even found the courage to step out of the house." He sighed in frustration. "Ryou." He felt like hunting down the owners of these letters and enacting their own words against them. Heck, he'd note that for later.. Just in case.

Kaiba dropped the papers back onto the desk and made his way to the bed on the far side of the room. His head shook in a frown as it was unmade and left in quite the wild disarray. "You haven't been getting any real sleep, have you Ryou." He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Just look at this place… Of course you're still suffering. With all of these reminders of that bastard about." He felt the urge to rush downstairs and shake the male awake and yell at him for not ridding himself of all these accursed indecencies. But he decided against it. He wasn't the type to display such a boorish nature - especially in the tone that he actually cared about the other.

The brunet stood to his feet and walked over to a burgundy wardrobe and found a plain black t-shirt and some jeans. Part of him wanted to continue his search for some clean boxers for the other but… Kaiba quickly shut the drawer and turned away. He needn't allow himself to get… excited right now. He left the destroyed room and descended the short stairwell. The brunet entered the living area, where his sleeping fellow-student resided on the couch. He set the clothes down on the coffee table and crouched down to study the other. His left hand brushed the hair out of the way and he frowned conflicted. "What am I going to do about you?" He asked offhandedly and sat down, his hand caressing the bruised face. "These damn eyesores…" Kaiba nearly growled.

A memory not necessarily familiar to him, floated through his mind despite his desire to remember anything to do with golden sands and desert castles, he recalled his supposed 'former self' giving aid to a dying comrade. Kaiba clutched at his own head and growled at the forced upon dream. But he could see visibly, himself running his hand over the man's wounds and muttering something… Something like a chant as he did so. The Ancient Priest was covered in blue-violet robes lined with gold and his bangled wrists flexed slightly as his hands were encompassed in a visible golden light. After the chant was finished, the Priest pulled his hand back and sighed in relief. "You will be alright. This spell isn't meant for such deep wounds. Be grateful to Ra, for giving me the strength to save your life this day." He commented.

Kaiba was released from the vision and sat, staring at the white-haired Ryou in confusion. The words from the chant came forth to his mind and he hesitantly ran his hand along the bruise smothering the other's left eye. "These wounds on flesh, these sins of man, let be healed by honest hands." Kaiba glared as he felt rather stupid for speaking such nonsense, especially since nothing had resulted in it. He scowled and repeated it again without success. _'What the hell am I doing? This is ridiculous…'_ He told himself over and over absently but for whatever the reason, kept trying anyhow. His eyes shut on the last attempt in frustration as he ground out the words, "These wounds on flesh, these sins of man, let be healed by honest hands." _'I'll admit to being a stupid Priest in my former life if this works!' _His hands were suddenly enveloped in a small glow of light as he held his hand to Ryou's face - but his eyes were closed the whole time. He sighed and dropped his hands to his side and opened his eyes to see that nothing had changed. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Kaiba checked his watch and nodded in recollection. He left to answer the door.

The gears began to turn in the white-haired teen's head as he came to. Brown eyes met the familiar atmosphere that was his living room. "I'm… home?" He could hear the faint sound of two voices, one he recognized and the other he didn't. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his jaw tenderly. It didn't hurt as bad as it usually did, "I guess the medicine is working after all." He mumbled. Ryou stood up slowly and cringed due to the soreness of his stomach/chest area. _'Well, I guess it's somewhat working.' _The bruises on his face didn't seem to hurt as much as his bodily injuries. "I guess... They heal faster..." He mumbled to himself and yawned.

Ryou rubbed at his eyes, still feeling a bit groggy. "Wait… Someone's inside?" The male snapped to attention and panic rushed through his core. He searched about and grabbed a nearby candle holder, _'Oh man… Not another…'_ He threw the remaining candle off, rushed around the sofa and left the living area. With a deep gulp, he peered down the small front hallway but didn't see anyone - or any signs of forced entry. Ryou approached the front door cautiously and peered out of the peephole, before sighing softly. "Well, the door is locked and I don't see a soul in sight. I could've sworn I heard…" He relaxed, beginning to think that he had still been groggy from the medicine and imagined the voices to begin with.

"Heard what?" A deep voice whispered against his ear.

The blood rushed all the way up to Ryou's face in a short span of two seconds before he spun on his heel and swung the candlestick in front of himself and at the 'intruder'. Unfortunately, the assailant caught the 'weapon' without much effort. "W-What do you want?" Ryou asked, eyes shut and trembling.

Kaiba studied his… the other with a slight bit of amusement and with a scowl that showcased annoyance. He pulled the candlestick up in the air, the other's hands still gripped firmly around the base of it. He smirked and with his free hand gently lifted the other's chin upwards, "What are you doing, Ryou?" He questioned.

And just like that, Ryou's eyes shot open and he stared up at the other. "K-Kai…ba?" He murmured in wide-eyed disbelief. It was quiet for a moment as they stood locked on one another, the brunet released his hold on his chin and the candlestick as well. It took another second or so before Ryou lowered his extended arm and dropped the object. He exhaled a deep breath.

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle somewhat, "What were you doing?" He repeated, showing his amusement now.

Ryou shook his head and wavered slightly, "I just… I… You scared the heck outta me, Kaiba." He admitted finally after a stutter fest. He took another deep breath, "What are you doing here?" He asked unable to get rid of his trembling. _'I really thought it was…'_

The brunet smirked and turned on his heel. "Come on." He waved his finger in a gesture to follow and Ryou, stuck in a daze, did as he was told. They entered the kitchen where a deliciously appetizing dinner was spread out atop the dining table.

"Did you do all this?" Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. He approached the table cautiously but with a hint of excitement, after all - he hadn't eaten the entire day. And in honest truth, he hadn't been eating properly ever since he was so-called 'freed' from the evil spirit's control. Sometimes, it still felt like the other was around, taunting and demeaning him. But that was another story.

Kaiba snorted. "Not me. My staff. I had them whip this up and deliver it here. So sit down and eat." He explained in a tone that relayed no debate.

Ryou sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Uhm okay…" He muttered quietly as he stared timidly at the covered dishes. The brunet uncovered the largest bowl to reveal bacon and mushroom spaghetti with peppered meatballs. Another bowl was filled with sweet buttered rolls and garlic bread. As they each took an empty plate and filled it, Ryou couldn't help but keep his eyes off of the other. So many thoughts filled his head with confusion and nervousness. _'Why is Kaiba here? It's nice of him and all but… Has he been here since we drove from school? Wait. Didn't I fall asleep on the way here?'_ He mentally rolled his chocolate brown eyes. _'Of course I did. That's why I was out cold on the sofa… Which means he must've carried me in here then r-right?'_ The images that single thought created left him red in the face; and starting out with fair-toned skin, it was quite an obvious coloring.

Kaiba continued to study the other's features intently. _'What could be running through his mind to cause such an avid display of emotion across his face?'_ Kaiba would never openly admit to being the type of person to pry, having quoted 'curiosity killed the cat' to Mokuba a several dozen times but Ryou was full of all sorts of unknowns - both good and bad. "Ryou, is everything alright? You haven't touched your food and I know for a fact that you haven't eaten all day." Kaiba started casually.

Ryou's eyes shot up in surprise, finally catching those daunting blue orbs he'd been feeling all over him since they sat. He blushed even more and smiled weakly. "S-sorry. I'm fine, really. There's just…" He sighed and shook his head. "Today has been a really distressing day." He admitted with a lame smile.

Kaiba smirked. "Yes. Being a bully-magnet does often invoke distress." The other nodded in full agreement. The brunet's demeanor softened some, "Do you plan on attending school tomorrow?"

Ryou took a moment to truly debate whether it was worth getting up and going to school, just to have the same thing happen again. _'If I said no, would you think that I was weak? It's what everyone expects, isn't it? Even though they'd never say it, just to spare me my feelings… They all know I'm not the type to fight it. Just like I wasn't strong enough to fight…' _Ryou brought his gaze up to the other, "I don't know. Part of me thinks that I should just stay home. I mean… It'd be better in the end, wouldn't it?"

Kaiba put down his fork and gave him a partially puzzled inquire, "How so?"

"Well, look at the trouble I've put you through today… And I can only imagine how worried Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were… If I go in tomorrow, what else will happen? I'm quite sure Kaza isn't through with me and…" He shook his head. "He isn't the only one that wants to hurt me, you know…" Ryou relayed in a slumbering depression. _'And there's nothing I can say to stop them. Is there?'_

The brunet recalled the papers scattered about the room. "No. I don't know. Enlighten me."

At that moment, Ryou picked up his fork, swirled some spaghetti around it and then stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmn. Thish is good!" He managed out in a muffle as his mouth was so full. The last thing he wanted was to involve the brunet further into his pathetic little life. But what could he say to change the subject? He swallowed hard and started to swirl another huge lump of noodles around his fork again.

Kaiba stood up and managed to find two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. He returned to the table and slid one of the glasses to the other. Ryou stopped and looked up at him. Kaiba quirked a brow and smirked. "Drink, before you choke." He advised. The white-haired male brought the glass to his lips grateful that the other hadn't pressed the issue further. He set the glass down and smiled in honest relief. "Thanks again, Kaiba." The brunet nodded once and sat back in his own seat.


	4. An Unknown Feeling

I hadn't meant for this chapter to have such grim tones, I guess it's my fault for listening to that really sad Bleach song. Will of the Heart, I think is what it's called. Haha. Yeah. I don't own Yugioh or its characters and... Please enjoy!

**Something Like…**

_**04. An Unknown Feeling**_

Ryou returned to the living area and sat down on the sofa. A small smile refused to leave his lips and he made no move to try and drop it either. Kaiba had left a short time ago but the kindness he had shown him remained and kept his emotions lifted. _'I can't get over how nice Kaiba was to me. Of all the people at school… He had to be the one that found me in the hallway this morning.'_ Ryou's face brightened a little more. _'He even rescued me from Kaza when he was surely about to send me to the hospital on a stretcher.'_ The white-haired teen took a deep breath and shook his head. _'And he didn't have to do any of it. I'm nothing to him. But he helped me..._' Ryou's smile widened a little. '_What__ are these things I'm thinking? Why do I feel so… So excited when I think about him?'_ He wasn't certain. They'd all come a long way and though Kaiba was very anti-social and often times than naught, expressed a snarky, superiorty complex towards them - there were moments when the tall brunet revealed a kinder side. Though he usually covered up by stating he was simply doing it out of benefitting his needs. Regardless, Ryou found the kindness directed towards him, to be truly generous. And he appreciated it greatly. _'If only I could find a way to repay him... But I don't have anything worth offering, and he's already strong, rich, smart...'_ He pouted in defeat.

Ryou pulled the throw that had been left on the couch and buried himself into its warmth. _"…You really should attend school tomorrow, Ryou."_ The last words of the brunet made the gears in his brain turn in all directions. "But it'll just happen all over again… I'll be targeted by bullies and…" He blushed somewhat as he continued. "… Someone like Kaiba'll have to save me again." The teen shook his head. "Though I'm pretty sure Kaiba wouldn't trouble himself a second time on my behalf. Still, even if it were Yugi or Jounouchi… They've all had to go out of their way for me." He laid back against the cushioning and flung his feet up to rest against the opposite end of it. "That's all I am… A burden. Aren't I? Why should I bother with getting up in the morning?" Ryou eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't long before that peaceful 'sleep' was invaded with a torturous nightmare. Sleep wasn't something Ryou had the pleasure of enjoying, how could he, when memories of the countless trips to the Shadow Realm invaded his mind? The living room was soon filled with despairing moans and screams.

* * *

Ryou stared up at the ceiling in a blank daze. According to the clock ticking on the wall, it was seven in the morning. He sighed and slowly rolled off and forced himself to his feet. He'd been awake since five - maybe four- he couldn't say for sure. The images of that maniac spirit had driven him into a state of shock that lasted who knows how long. "_You really should attend school tomorrow."_ He hadn't wanted to, but Kaiba's words kept coming back to him. He forced himself up the stairs and flinched as he entered his room. The overpowering odor of alcohol made him momentarily flinch, as it did every time, but he continued in and gathered his school uniform. His eyes kept steady on the door that he left open, he hated being in this room with it shut. It reminded him too much of… Well some very horrid things the Spirit had done to him and others unfortunately dragged here. Those were more than enough explanation for the death threats and angry calls to his house. Sometimes he wondered if it'd be better if he just...

With a shiver, he quickly stepped out and entered the bathroom to shower. He took a deep breath, and winced as the bruises on his chest were sore. He avoided the mirror as he undressed, he couldn't stomach to look at himself. He was fully aware of how ugly he looked - and it wasn't because of the bruising either. He was a disgrace, as a friend, as a person. No wonder his father stayed away for so long… Or why his sister and mother… Ryou clenched his uniform tightly as he fell to his knees and fought the urge to cry. His ears burned with their gentle voices and he dropped his uniform to the ground as he covered his ears with his hands. Suddenly their sweet voices were drowned out by an unmistakable laugh. _"What's wrong Little Ryou? A weakling should be used to failure. Ah yes, failure. An insignificant waste of breath. What good do you bring anyone Ryou? Ahahaha, Nothing good at all!"_

A few minutes passed and Ryou was left in the bathroom with silence returning. He breathed in and out shallow breaths of nervousness, another minute or so lapsed before he could concentrate and focus on his current task. He picked up his uniform and stood back up to his feet. Ryou laid his clothes on the table nearest the door, then headed towards the shower and started the shower. It didn't take long for the room to fill with steam as Ryou loved taking hot showers. He stepped in and attempted to relax. "It's all in your head, Ryou… He's not there. He's not here anymore." Ryou repeated over and over again - per usual routine.

Mokuba swallowed the last of his orange juice and rushed out of the breakfast room and towards the front door. "Toga, where did Seto go?" He asked with a slight pout.

"The Master left some time ago, Master Mokuba. I do believe he told you he would be leaving for school earlier than usual." The morning doorman reached into the closet and pulled out the boy's jacket. "Didn't he?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah but, what I mean is… He wasn't heading to school - if he left that early. And I'm pretty sure he didn't go to work. So where did my brother sneak off to? He was late comin' home last night too. Hmm…" Mokuba brought his hand to his chin in deep thought. It sure seemed like a mystery had surfaced. It wasn't like his brother to be late for anything - or to keep secrets from him.

The doorman chuckled somewhat as he opened the front door. "Master Mokuba, Rolando is waiting for you outside. You should go or you'll be late for school." Toga instructed with a bit of amusement. He rather enjoyed the ever-jubilant pre-teen's demeanor. No doubt the boy would be concocting all sorts of theories on his brother's sudden actions. Mokuba shuffled out the door and soon was driven away to school.

The brown-eyed teen stepped out of the shower. He had a habit of taking long ones, the water was so soothing and helped to erase the terrible thoughts that often plagued him. He wrapped his lower half in a thick white towel and began to towel dry his long white locks. His eyes took sight of his fogged mirror and he sighed. He reached for the door and opened it, to let the warm air out and to help clear up his mirror. Even though he couldn't stand the one looking back at him… He went ahead and went to the tedious task of brushing his teeth as the fog began to clear up. After gargling his mouthwash, he stepped out and sauntered down to the living room area and gasped as he noticed it was already eight o clock. He quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed the blow-dryer to begin drying his hair but the object was dropped with a thud just as quickly.

"My…" His hands came up to his face in utter surprise. He supposed he should've noticed right away but… "My bruises… Uh, the swelling and even the color - they're gone." The white-haired teen couldn't believe it. The bruising on his eye and his jaw line weren't there at all. It was like they had never existed. "There's no way that medicine…" It was impossible for it to work so quickly. As he noted, the bruises on his body were still purple and stung greatly. He didn't know how to explain it though. Whatever the reason, he smiled very faintly. At least he didn't have to worry about everyone staring at two ugly whelps that covered half his face. He took a step closer to examine his face closer but froze as his foot hit the forgotten blow-dryer. Reality finally caught up with him and he gasped as he remembered he was funning way late. "I gotta hurry!" He fumbled with the hair appliance and plugged it in.

Ryou made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. He threw two slices of bread into the toaster and sighed. He had spent way too much time in the shower and after blow-drying his hair, didn't have time to eat a proper breakfast… Which wasn't so surprising, he never had time for breakfast any other day anyway. He sighed as he drummed his hand along the counter. "Today'll be different. It'll be different." He hoped. Ryou reached for a napkin and placed his toast on it after it popped out of the toaster. He reached for the butter and quickly spread it across each slice.

Ryou rushed out to the front and slipped on his shoes. "I'm going to be late. -Even if I RUN all the way there…Why didn't I just…" He shook his head and reached for his keys that he always placed on the small table kept near the front door. His expression deepened its frown as it wasn't there. "Oh no. Where are they?" He ran to the living room and looked everywhere for it - and still nothing. "Where could I have…" Yesterday's events returned to him and he took a deep breath. _'I was asleep. So that means… Kaiba must've opened the door with my key. But where did he put it?'_ Ryou bit his lip in uncertainty. "What if he still has it? He might've accidentally put it in his own pocket, out of habit. Thinking they were his… Maybe?" He set his make-shift breakfast on the coffee table and entered the kitchen once more. He searched every counter and drawer but still couldn't find them.

Ryou didn't have a spare either, the evil Spirit had lost that one and he never remembered to make copies afterwards. He waltzed to the front hallway and put his hand on the doorknob. "I can't leave without locking my door… What if something happens?" Ryou frowned. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to be left here in this house for a whole day - he'd done that already and it was a hell he didn't want to visit again - or maybe it was because he had mentally affirmed he would do as Kaiba suggested and go to school, but for whatever the reason, NOT going to school suddenly felt like the end of the world. The gentle teen stepped away from the door and slumped down the wall, next to where his backpack lay. His knees rose up to his chest and he buried his face in them. "I'll just have to hope Kaiba calls or comes by so I can ask him where my keys are…" Ryou shook his head. _'Like that would happen. I'm not that lucky…'_

Kaiba checked his watch for the umpteenth time and rolled his eyes. _'What could possibly be taking so long?'_ The brunet was a very impatient man and he seldom waited for anything or one. He wasn't the type to barge into people's places either but when the brunet had things to do, places to be, he didn't let such things as common courtesy stop him. As it was, he needed to get to school and if he had to pull Ryou out of bed and dress him personally, they were both entering the school building. Kaiba partly wondered why he cared so much for the other. True, they never spoke to one another - never even expressed an interest, while he was the Evil Spirit or himself but.. Kaiba had always found the teen, utterly attractive. And he had a problem with those with power bullying the weak. It bothered him greatly and it appeared the white-haired teen was in a lot of trouble with a lot of people - and come on, who WOULD believe that he was being possessed by an Evil Spirit residing in a Necklace? Really? Kaiba still wished he hadn't witnessed everything he had. He wished he was still one of those lucky ignorant bastards.

The brunet took a deep breath before turning the knob, to find it locked. He knocked on the door and waited. Kaiba was surprised with the rather quick response as the door slowly opened mere seconds later. A wide-eyed Ryou stood staring up at him in shock. "K.. Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked in approval, not missing the boy was indeed wearing his school uniform. _'So he listened after all.'_ He had to admit, at least to himself, he expected the other to chicken out and still be cuddled in bed. He supposed the other was braver than he initially thought. "Ryou…" But the brunet's confident demeanor flickered somewhat as he stared at the other's flawless face. "Your face…" _'The bruises. They're gone.'_ He couldn't believe it. "Your…" His hand reached out, and he caressed the other's cheek idly, thumb skimming over where the bruise swallowed around his eye.

Ryou could've purred under the gentleness of the touch. He did feel a little lightheaded but tried to remain strong. "Y-yeah, it's amazing isn't it? I was just as surprised." He sighed. "But honestly, as waking up on the couch yesterday, I don't know… The pain from them wasn't there. I figured it was the medicine working maybe it is? But these bruises still hurt." He sighed heavily as he patted his abdomen area softly. "I guess I heal quickly?" He shrugged. "So uhm… What are you doing here, K-Kaiba?" He asked.

Snapping out of his daze, he removed his hand from the other's face and nodded. "I'm here to take you to school, Ryou." He explained as if it were obvious. He didn't remember them discussing this yesterday.

"You… You are giving me a ride to school?" He asked in disbelief.

The brunet nodded. "You realize that if you plan on walking, you will be late don't you?" He stated the obvious as he folded his arms across his chest and awaited an answer.

Ryou nodded and scratched his cheek idly. "Well, yes. I guess that's true."

"What was taking you so long?" Kaiba asked, showcasing a bit of irritation.

"Oh well I… I couldn't find my keys…" He explained.

The brunet gave him a quizzical expression. "You've been searching for your keys this whole time?" He asked in disbelief.

The other offered a small shake of the head. "Uhm well, not the whole time. I was running late to start with but I just… I wasn't sure where my keys were and so I… uh, was looking for them." He muttered out.

Kaiba sighed and walked over to the nearby table, there was a notepad on it and he tore off the first page that had a note written on it, "Ryou, why didn't you call me? I had my number right here." He handed the slip of paper to the other, who only blushed in embarrassment. Kaiba sighed. "In any case, your key is in the uniform you wore yesterday. I put it back in your pocket after we opened the door yesterday." He explained calmly.

Ryou flushed even more. "I didn't even think to look…" He bowed somewhat towards the other. "I'm sorry, Kaiba. I should've paid more attention." He stood up and fiddled with the paper in his hands. He rushed down the hall and to the first floor bathroom.

A few moments later the boy returned with keys in hand. "Well then, we better go, Ryou." Kaiba headed out the door and Ryou followed, picking up his backpack on the way. He locked the door and noticed Kaiba's chauffeur standing near the passenger-side door. _'Has Kaiba been waiting out here for me this whole time? I… Why?' _Ryou brought his hand up to his face and remembered the gentleness of Kaiba's touch. His heart began to race but he pushed the thoughts and feelings aside as he jogged to the vehicle. He had made the other wait long enough. It wasn't long until the car was on the road headed to school. Ryou's eyes glanced over to the other, but Kaiba was busy staring out the opposite window. He unconsciously ghosted over his face again. He couldn't explain the excitement he felt, as he recalled the warmth of the other's touch once again.


	5. Concealed Emotions

_I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Hope everyone enjoys/enjoyed their holidays and have a great New Years! Thanks for the kind reviews, sorry about the lack of update. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Please enjoy!_

**Something Like…**

_**05: Concealed Emotions**_

Ryou couldn't shake the small smile on his lips as they came to the intersecting hallway. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways… Thanks for everything, Kaiba. I'm sorry if I was a bother to you in any way." He added with a slight bow.

Kaiba folded his arms against his chest and scoffed, "When have you or your friends NOT bothered me?" He replied. His eyes turned to the other, "But Ryou… You need to stand up for yourself - after all, if I hadn't done anything to begin with you and I most likely wouldn't be here having this conversation. Just take care of yourself."

The slightly shorter nodded in understanding. His gaze lowered somewhat, "It's just…" _'How do I say it? I can't bring myself to say anything back to them when it was my body that...'_

Kaiba studied the other's expression and he softened his stern glare, "Ryou…" Kaiba leaned forward and lifted the other's chin upwards, "You aren't responsible for the sins of some Ancient Evil bastard. You were as much a victim as those around you." He released his hold on the other and averted his gaze. Ryou blushed lightly. "Regardless of what Kaza or the others tell you, don't forget that. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but would you go so far as to blame Mokuba for them? Of course not." He turned around and headed down the left hallway. "So don't blame yourself either." He pressed. Ryou could only nod dazedly.

The white-haired youth made it to his classroom - on time by the way. He didn't know how, _'Seto's chauffeur must've been speeding through Domino.'_ Not to mention how he sort of just aimlessly meandered to the correct room - how he managed that was a mystery unto itself. "Good morning Ryou. How are you feeling today?" The teacher, Mrs. Trombellis, asked with a bit of concern.

'_Great. She must've heard about what happened yesterday to me.'_ He mentally sighed at this. _'I wouldn't be surprised if it was printed in the school newspaper and delivered to everyone's doorstep by now.'_ Even without searching about the class, he could tell the students had their curious eyes on him. He smiled kindly towards his teacher and nodded meekly. "A lot better, thank you." He mumbled sheepishly and quickly made his way to his seat. He threw his bag to the ground and mentally prayed everyone would just forget he existed at the moment.

As class started, he noted how the eyes of a certain student did NOT focus on the class at hand. And the owner of those cold green eyes were Hindou Flast… The one whose sister was raped and tortured pretty badly by the evil Spirit of the Ring. Ryou kept his gaze on his hands that rolled over each other atop his desk. _'What a little predicament Little Ryou is in. How much longer? 'Til you break and bend?'_ The cold words hummed in amusement. Ryou winced at the voice that whispered so maliciously and amused. _'It's all in your head, Ryou. All in your head.'_ He repeated to himself over and over, whilst trying to appear 'fine' to everyone around. He couldn't let up that he was having yet another episode.

'_I'm such an embarrassment.' _He frowned. _'Why do the others always come for me? They try so hard to help me even though I've been nothing but trouble for them since the beginning. And now Kaiba has gone out of his way to help me. Am I really so important as to have such friends like that?' _The bell rang as he finished copying his homework assignments from the board. As he did so, two hands fell hard against his desk. Ryou winced and hesitantly looked up into the heated glare of Hindou Flast.

"I know all about you, fuckin' freak. You're nothing but a disgustin' monster. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough." He threatened - or more like promised. Ryou stood there in a state of paralyzed fear. The seething teen narrowed his glare even further and growled lowly, "Or maybe I should just-" A hand fell firmly against the guy's shoulder and he turned in angered annoyance. "Who the-"

Green eyes widened as they were challenged by the intense blues of Seto Kaiba. "Maybe you should get to your next class. With your low IQ I imagine you can't afford to miss a lesson." His words relayed no kindness or room for argument. Little could muster up the courage to talk back to the brilliant and fierce CEO, Seto Kaiba. In fact, the only one that ever dared do so was Jounouchi Katsuya, but as Kaiba figured the blond was an idiot Mutt and knew no better. He wasn't so far off now was he? Why did he tolerate the blond haired nuisance anyway?

"This has nothing to do with you Kaiba." Hindou gritted out in irritation.

Kaiba pushed him off of Ryou's desk and expressed a fleeting distaste before responding, "Whatever it is you think you 'know' about Ryou, is wrong. So back off." Kaiba warned leaving the other with a dangerous glare. The man huffed and stomped off. Kaiba's attention shifted to the other with a sigh. ""You really are a bully magnet."

Ryou nodded and stood to his feet. "It isn't his fault - 'he' hurt his family very badly. I can't blame him for being angry and hating me."

The brunet continued to glare but said nothing more. Ryou collected his things and the two headed out of the classroom. It was quiet between the two as the hallway was bustling with other students rushing to their next class. Kaiba walked with him until they reached his second class, Mr. Kamoy's. Ryou offered a small wave as Kaiba took off without any words. Ryou sat at his desk as other students filed in and did the same. Mr. Kamoy finished writing the assignment on the blackboard and then turned to face the class. "How are you feeling today, Ryou?"

And once more the eyes of the student body were placed on him. He forced a smile on his lips and nodded. "A lot better, Mr. Kamoy sir. Thank you." The class started after the teacher took attendance - noted that Kaza was absent. _'He must've gotten suspended for attacking me yesterday…'_ And despite how severe the injuries had been, he couldn't help but feel guilty for getting the other suspended. Class went on and Ryou had to admit he felt a lot better not having hateful eyes leering at him.

The white-haired teen stood to his feet and was only a little surprised to see Kaiba waiting at the door for him. "Are you here to escort me again?" He asked with a light-hearted smile that relayed an expression of, perhaps delight, that the other was being so protective. _'Am I really so important.'_

The brunet smirked somewhat, "Well I had planned on it but it looks like your little friends have the same idea." Ryou followed Kaiba's gaze down the opposite hall at the group waiting for him there. Anzu saw him and waved him over. Before Ryou had a chance to say anything, he turned to see Kaiba had already walked off.

"Kaiba!" He called and the other halted his step but didn't turn around. "Maybe… you and I… could meet up later?" He asked, feeling all the more foolish for doing so. Kaiba stood there for a moment before continuing his walk. Ryou sighed and focused on his friends still waiting down the hall. _'Of course he wouldn't want to hang out with me. Why did I say something stupid like that? Did I really think a few kind words and gestures meant friendship? I mean… Anyone with a decent bone in their body would help someone in need, if they could.'_ Ryou shook the thoughts away - he didn't need the others to worry about him. "Hey guys." He greeted with a bright smile.

Jounouchi and Honda both nodded with a smile and Yugi grinned wide. Anzu stepped up and studied him intensely; brows knit together in deep thought. She stepped back and placed her pointer finger to her chin in slight confusion, "Say Ryou, what happened to your bruises?" She asked curiously.

"His bruises? Oh do you mean from that bastard Kaza's cowardly assault?" Jounouchi grumbled irately. "Man, when I see that guy next I'mma kick his sorry butt so hard he'll never wanna set foot into this school ever again." He promised heatedly. Anzu sighed in defeat, Honda shook his head.

Yugi's expression softened towards his blond-headed friend. "Oh come on Jounouchi, let's not get carried away." He pleaded. ""If you tried to fight Kaza, you'd only succeed in getting yourself in a lot of trouble with the Principal!"

Ryou nodded earnestly. "Yes, please Jounouchi it isn't worth it. It's simply a misunderstanding between Kaza and me. Really, I don't want you guys jumping through hoops and getting into unnecessary trouble on my behalf. Please, you've done more than enough for me already." Ryou stressed. "I'll be fine." He assured.

Jounouchi sighed, showing still, a bit of uncertainty. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck idly. "Well, hopefully it won't come to that. But just so you understand, you've never been 'unnecessary' to any of us. We're friends, Ryou. We'll always be here for you." He vowed and the others didn't hesitate to nod in full agreement. Ryou smiled genuinely and nodded as well, truly grateful. The group settled and started down the hallway towards Ryou's next class.

_

* * *

_

Kaiba was the first to arrive in his second class of the day, which was perfect as it gave him ample time to mull over his latest uncertainties and thoughts. He pulled out his newest book and flipped to where he had left off, but it was only a cover so he could begin mulling over mentioned concerns. _"I've spent my whole life pushing people away. And I've done well in keeping a certain level of space between myself and the Dream Team so why now all of a sudden, can't I keep myself from expressing worry over Ryou? Where's the reasoning? I've done so in the past…'_ The brunet frowned as he wondered if he really had done as fantastic a job at keeping a barrier between himself and the others. Actions often spoke louder than words and as one glanced back, he usually came to help in the end.

But that wasn't who Kaiba wanted to be. Not some hypocritical maniac that couldn't control his emotions. The only concern and affection he wanted to hold onto and display was for Mokuba. "That's the only person I need." Or perhaps it was because for so long, Mokuba was the only one he could trust. But now he believed he could trust Yugi, Anzu, Honda and even Jounouchi with anything, which bothered him immensely. Perhaps even more than these 'feelings' festering for the white-haired teen. But of course the REAL problem was, and is, _'I want to help Ryou… But if I allow myself to get closer…' _Other students began to enter but he paid them no mind as he continued to stare down blankly at the pages of his book. _'It would mean getting close to the others as well.'_ Indeed, especially with everything going on with the soft-spoken other, Yugi and the gang would be around constantly to keep an eye on their misused friend. The thought of having to spend time with them made his insides churn.

* * *

Lunch time finally arrived and Ryou was quickly swept up by the group that had acted as his bodyguards to all his classes up until now. Although he was thankful for this he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't see Kaiba standing by and waiting for him. Perhaps it was because of the others? _'Or maybe things are just the way they're supposed to be. He never liked me or the others to begin with…'_ He still felt really… disappointed. Their conversation yesterday had really gotten to him - made him feel a lot better about himself… _'But I guess I just mistook them for an offer of friendship after all.'_

The others chatted randomly through the line and grabbed their orders. As they sat down, finally did their conversation turn towards and on to him. "So, Ryou, I heard Kaiba gave ya a ride home yesterday." Jounouchi started somewhat irritated.

Ryou smiled faintly. "Oh uh yes, he did. It was very nice of him considering he didn't have to." _'Oh dear, Anzu must've told them…'_

Jounouchi snorted. "You need to be more careful, Kaiba ain't the type to be doin' stuff for people for no reason. He could've been tricking you from the beginning. Don't trust that guy Ryou." Jounouchi grumbled as he picked at the fries on his plate.

Honda nodded. "I have to agree with Jounouchi on this one. I appreciate that he was the one that found you and even stopped Kaza from messing you up pretty badly but that doesn't mean you should just get into a vehicle with him like that." The brunet explained disapprovingly.

Yugi shook his head. "Now guys, Kaiba isn't the type to hurt someone for no reason either and he's changed a lot since everything." The shortest one defended.

Anzu nodded, "Yugi's right. Especially since he's already helped Ryou not once but twice. I mean, when I heard that you fainted Ryou I was so worried about you. Thankfully you were alright and that Kaiba took you to the nurse's office. And when Kaza attacked you, he was there for you again. That's incredible luck Ryou." She smiled.

The white-haired teen sighed deeply. "I wouldn't call it luck, Anzu." He muttered tiredly.

"Yeah more like extremely convenient - maybe even a bit too convenient. It seems a little fishy to me. How is it Kaiba was there both times anyway? Are you sure he wasn't the one that orchestrated this whole thing to begin with?" Honda questioned curiously.

Ryou's eyes widened some at the accusation. "No. Kaiba isn't like that, trust me. He was very nice and understanding when he took me home after school. We had a great conversation and everything." He insisted. Jounouchi and Honda showcased the same dumbfounded expression across their faces, while Yugi also seemed a bit stunned and Anzu though initially the same, suddenly became quite curious and grinned as she leaned closer.

"Sounds like Kaiba likes you Ryou." The white-haired teen flushed a deep shade of red. She leaned back in her chair a bit, "I mean, he can't stand us and I doubt he would go so far for us as to actually give us a ride home and all that - not to mention have an endearing conversation along the way." She paused to shrug and then continued, "I guess you're just really good at making friends." Anzu added innocently.

Ryou dropped his gaze to the table and nodded sheepishly. Jounouchi narrowed his gaze. "Yeah but Ryou's also really good at makin' enemies too." He added. "What if Honda's right and this was all a means to get you all alone Ryou?" The blond gave the other an earnest glare.

The white-haired teen's face shot up and he forced himself to stare right back at the other, otherwise the hard-headed blond may not take his word, "I'm positive. I doubt Kaiba likes me all that much but I can honestly say he wasn't behind anything Kaza did to me and I'm the one that fainted in the hallway so it wasn't like he did anything to me - I hadn't even spoken to him before that… Not to mention, why would he even want to waste time with me anyway?" Ryou broke eye contact and nodded. "What he did was nice but I doubt he'll be calling me his friend any time soon."

Yugi exhaled weightily, "I don't think he calls anyone 'his friend' Ryou so don't worry about it so much. With Kaiba you sort of have to go by his overall actions as opposed to his words." He assured.

Ryou nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess you're right." _'But he was nice to me either way.'_

"Well, in that case I could name all the crap he has done to us in the past.." Honda mumbled.

Anzu hit him in the side. Jounouchi slouched in his seat. "Aw who cares. The guy's nothing but an asshole so why are we wasting our lunch time talking about him?" The blond chastised. The group laughed and the two hard-headed teens began groaning over their detention from yesterday.

Ryou picked at his food for a moment, before standing up with his tray. "Hey, where're you goin'?" Honda asked.

"I'm finished. I think I'm gonna go take a walk or something - I don't feel too well." He replied.

"Hey wait, Ryou." Jounouchi started standing up. The soft-spoken teen turned around and gave him a blank look. Jounouchi stepped closer and looked down at the other's tray, "Are you gonna throw that away?" He asked and everyone was so flummoxed by the blond's ability to eat they nearly fell out of their chairs. The white-haired teen couldn't help but laugh softly as he handed over his tray.

* * *

With that, Ryou left the room and walked out of the cafeteria. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He frowned as he rubbed his forehead anxious. _'Why do I feel so lousy? Is it because… I want to be Kaiba's friend?'_ He walked down the hall and stared out the doors of the west entrance. His chest felt heavy and he had a major headache pulsing without relent. _"When Anzu teased me about Kaiba 'liking' me… I felt so hot…But why? I mean, they're my friends too and I don't get all worked up over them.'_ Speaking of, it was too hot inside. Ryou opened the doors and stepped outside, immediately relieved by the gentle breeze outside. _"Whenever I see him though…'_ Ryou descended the short steps and glanced about. "It sure feels beautiful out here…" He yawned and took his time in surveying the small maze of trees that decorated the front of the building.

But he froze as his eyes meandered about the trees closest to the building as at the base of one sat no other than… _'Kaiba…'_ And instantly, his chest began to tighten. And without thinking his legs carried him over to the brunet. At first he simply stood there, as the brunet seemed completely engrossed in his homework and hadn't acknowledged his presence. He wondered if it was possible for someone to be so concentrated on something as to not see someone standing directly in front of them - _'Of course it's possible. I do it often enough times.'_ "Uh, h-hello Kaiba…" He finally greeted nervously.

Kaiba halted his writing and looked up at the other. Though his demeanor did not change, he did offer a lazy sort of smirk and nod, "Ryou." The brunet then, returned to his current task.

Ryou stood there feeling even more like an idiot as the other scribbled and continued to work. "May I sit here?" He asked timidly after a short time. The other stopped for a moment more before nodding once and returning to his work. The white-haired teen sat down beside the other and smiled. "Thank you again." He murmured gently. Kaiba refrained from answering but for some reason the other knew it was heard. "Is that today's English homework?" He asked as he leaned over to see what the other was writing down, the action causing his cheeks to brighten some.

The brunet offered the other a small expressionless gaze before replying, "Yes it is. I like to get this all done before school ends so that I can do my actual work when I get home." He explained in a tedious tone.

Ryou sighed and nodded. "That must be a real pain. Having to manage school and work like that… I definitely couldn't do it." He said with a light laugh. _'I have a hard enough time just trying to get to school on time. How does he manage to do so much all the time?'_

Kaiba smirked. "Hn. Indeed. You're way too scatterbrained to handle this type of pressure." He concurred. It was silent but a nice sort of silence after. Kaiba finished up his essay for Science class just in time for the bell to sound. The brunet began to put up all of his things and after he was packed, was surprised to see Ryou was still sitting against the tree. "Ryou?" He started and looked over to the other. He was surprised to see that the teen was fast asleep. _'No wonder it was so quiet.' _The brunet smirked and knelt down beside him. "Ryou…" _'Why do you look so…'_ His hands brushed the loose white strands from his face. He could feel his skin heating up as he took time in studying the other's beautiful features. "I still don't understand how those eyesores disappeared." _'Could it really have been erased by those stupid words I said?'_ The brunet didn't want to believe it but what other possibility could there be? _'There's only one way I can figure out if it really was those silly words… I'll have to say them again and see if his other bruises heal…' _The brunet's body heat rose even further, "But how am I to pull that off?" He sighed and stroked the other's face once more before shaking him awake.


	6. Words Of Comfort

**Something Like…**

_**06: Words of Comfort...**_

Ryou wrote down the homework assignment in his notebook and with a smile gathered his things into his schoolbag. Yesterday had definitely been an amazing day - the best he's ever had that he could remember. Although, he had hoped to see Kaiba after school, Yugi and the others had once again, come in-between and as a result, the brunet had made himself scarce. But, Ryou had a lot of fun with the gang - he never really had that kind of carefree time with them before and he truly felt happy as they traveled to the arcade and then to the movies and wherever else the evening took them. When it came to night and eventual time for sleep, it hadn't been so kind however, as his nights were once again full of despairing night terrors and chilling ghosts of a never-ceasing realm of shadows engulfed him per routine.

But when morning finally came and he rolled out of bed - escaped the horrid and foul-smelling bedroom, he couldn't help but think about Yugi and Jounouchi and the rest of the gang… And of course, Seto Kaiba. Thinking about the brunet was enough to get him pumped and ready for school. He stood from his seat and slipped his backpack straps over his shoulders. _'For once everything…'_ He made his way out of the classroom and to his surprise, Kaiba was standing there waiting for him. Ryou couldn't help but smile even brighter, "Kaiba." He greeted all too eager. He hadn't seen the brunet all morning. _'But of course. We don't really have any classes together and why would he be hanging around for me anyway?'_ He tightened the grip on his strap.

The brunet stood there in all his dignified radiance, a beacon, a pillar of strength and in Ryou's eyes of silent comfort. He studied the gentle teen's disposition intently, causing the scrutinized other to blush somewhat. Kaiba noted he tended to do that a lot. "You always buy your lunch, don't you?" He questioned casually.

Though the random question was anything but a casual one to Ryou who took a moment to register what exactly the other had asked. "Uh, oh yes. I have a hard time getting up in the morning as it is and never have time to make lunch - I don't even eat a breakfast in most cases." He admitted, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Kaiba rested his free left hand on his hip lightly and nodded. "Mokuba insisted, so I packed an extra lunch for you, if you're interested." He offered in a tone of indifference. But to Ryou those words were the kindest things ever uttered to him. His face grew hot and he tried desperately to keep from exposing how flustered and happy he was. _'K-Kaiba made me…? He brought me a l-lunch?'_ "Mn. If you'd prefer to buy your lunch, it's fine."

The white-haired teen's gaze shot up with crestfallen effect, "No! I… I…" he bowed earnestly towards him, "Thank you Kaiba! Please, I truly appreciate it, thank you. I'll definitely accept!"

Kaiba stared down at the other and smirked, "I'll be in my usual spot just outside the school building - where you found me yesterday." Ryou nodded in understanding as he straightened up. The brunet spared him a softened unrecognizable glance before taking off.

The gentler released a held in breath. _'Kaiba made me a lunch…'_ His heart pumped excitedly and he was too happy to discern or denote the other's generosity. "What was that about, Ryou?" The curious voice of Anzu sailed into his ears and he turned with a start. Yugi also stood with her.

"Were you bowing to Kaiba just now?" Yugi asked, the same sort of curiosity etching his features.

Ryou grinned brightly unable to hide how happy he was now. "Y-yeah. Kaiba he…" Something clicked into his brain then and he forced his excitement to calm somewhat - at least his outward jitteriness, "He's not so bad after all. Maybe I really am good at making friends." He covered and started off towards his next class. _'I don't think Kaiba would want something like that, as trivial as it is, floating about causing weird rumors… And if Jounouchi or Honda found out…'_ He concurred, they would make it out to be some really big deal and without meaning to, would ruin this… friendship… of sorts with Kaiba. Anzu and Yugi exchanged mirrored confused looks before following.

"Well, what did he say? What happened?" She asked even more intrigued.

Yugi was no better, "Did he do something?" He pressed as they tried to keep up with his hastened step. For the first time Ryou knew what the feeling of 'walking on air' meant. He felt so upbeat, so uplifted. _'THE Seto Kaiba brought ME a lunch.'_ It was stupid, he knew, very silly, he realized to make such a big deal of such a minor thing as a simple lunch but… In the history of the time they've all been at this school, Kaiba has never brought anyone anything before. And Ryou couldn't help himself from reveling in this fact. _'Why would he bring me a lunch? Me…'_

Ryou made it to his next class without revealing anything to the pestering duo and they were forced to make way to their own classrooms. He was rather excited about lunch-time today - he didn't even pay any mind to the wary glare of Hindou Flast. _'I can't stop thinking about him…'_ Ryou stifled a yawn and tried his best to focus on the class. To no avail, as he couldn't get his mind off of Seto Kaiba. His face brightened. _'I shouldn't be so excited or happy about this - he did say Mokuba made him bring it.. But still. He's done so much for me even if he tries to shrug it off as no big deal,'_ His smile widened a little. _'Do I really want to be his friend that badly?'_ He questioned himself. Why else would he be so… giddy? _"Sounds like Kaiba likes you, Ryou…"_ Ryou nearly tore a whole in his paper at how hard he pressed down with his pencil as the words Anzu had teased him with repeated in his mind. _'L-likes me? No.. He wouldn't ever like me.'_ Ryou pouted.

At the thought of that, his chest began to ache. _'Why does that make me feel so upset?'_ He relaxed his hold on the pencil as his mind delved into this new thought. _'Do I want him to like me? Yes, of course I want him to like me… I want to be his friend - and he mine.'_ But something still was unsettled within him. Anzu's words repeated in his head once more. _'When she had said that, she was joking by implying he 'liked' me as in, romantically. But it was a joke… And he doesn't like me in that way… Uh er and I don't like him that way either…'_ Ryou stared down at his paper blankly, fear seemed to creep into his brain as he didn't sound so convinced. _'I don't like him.. Do I?'_

* * *

"Yes, yes, Mokuba. Would you please leave the Office staff alone and return to class? I don't like to think that you enjoy skipping class just to call me because of something 'important' that really isn't important at all." Kaiba scolded a bit irritated. When he had gotten a call from Mokuba's school, worry had immediately set in, so even though he was quite relieved that his little brother was just fine - having the boy call just to ask him pointless questions was quite irritating. "Mokuba, get back to school."

"But big brother, wait, Toga said that you took an extra lunch today. Why? You hardly eat all of yours - who's the lunch for?" He questioned eagerly.

The brunet frowned with a soft frustrated sigh, _'Toga, what are you thinking, telling Mokuba my business. No, Mokuba probably prodded and begged him to delve any details - like how he's attempting to do to me right now.'_ "Mokuba, I don't know what's gotten into that mind of yours but it isn't whatever you're thinking. I was planning on heading to the office after school and brought something with me to eat later." He explained coolly.

"…Oh really? That's all?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed.

Kaiba quirked a brow, "Of course that's all. What were you expecting?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uhm well… Well I better get back to class before they get mad at me Seto. I'll talk to ya later!"

The brunet narrowed his brows a margin, "Wait, Mokuba I'm still-" The sound of the dial tone met his ears. He hung up his cell and pocketed it. With a wary frown he reentered his class and sat down at his desk. _'Great. Don't tell me Mokuba thinks that I'm… Who knows what that intuitive little brother of mine is thinking. Just because I make a lunch for someone - like its such a big deal.'_ Kaiba shook his head. It wasn't a big deal. _'Really.'_

_

* * *

_

Ryou hurriedly grabbed his things and rushed out of the classroom as quickly as possible, in hopes he could find Kaiba standing around. But to no avail the brunet wasn't there. _'Is it because he doesn't want to wait for me anymore or…'_ "Hey, Ryou, ready to go?" He turned around to see Jounouchi standing there.

The soft-spoken teen smiled gently, "Oh hey Jounouchi. You're here surprisingly quick. Usually Anzu and Yugi are -"

The blond nodded and started pushing the teen down the hall, heading for the cafeteria. "Yeah but today they're serving pizza - the best thing this school has to offer, and we gotta get in line first 'cause you know they never have enough for everybody and then those last are stuck with that mystery meat nobody can figure out." He shivered and continued to rush the other.

Ryou straightened up and began to walk in haste, "I see but would you mind walking beside me and stop pushing me?" He asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

The blond obliged and the two made their way to the cafeteria. _'How can I tell Jounouchi that I'm having lunch with Kaiba today?' _"Well come on Ryou. Let's get in line." He urged as Ryou stood by the door. "Uhm, well Jounouchi you go ahead without me. I'm actually going to take my lunch outside today." He hesitantly stated. A few kids entered and made their way to the line. Jounouchi glanced behind him as a line started to form, Ryou feeling bad for holding him up persisted, "Jounouchi hurry and get in line or you'll miss out."

Jounouchi stared over at him suspicious, "But you didn't bring a lunch with you." He pointed at Ryou's empty hands and then folded his own arms across his chest.

Ryou laughed hesitantly, "I left it in homeroom. I'm gonna run and get it, but I'll see you after lunch." _'He'd go crazy if I told him that I was hanging out with Kaiba…'_ The white-haired teen offered a short wave and left the cafeteria shortly after in a hurry.

Jounouchi frowned, "Ryou. I may not be the smartest person in the world but I sure ain't an idiot." He pouted but quickly shook it off as even more people started to enter and get in line. With a gasp of defeat he ran to join the masses.

Ryou sighed softly as he placed his hand along the cool surface of the entrance doors. _'Do I like him? I mean, I do feel so different when I'm around him. So does that mean I'm… Gay? I can't recall ever really being attracted to a girl before - but I've been possessed by an evil maniac spirit my whole teenaged life so when have I ever thought about it?'_ He swallowed a collected lump down his throat and shook with jitters. _'And when I'm - Whenever I'm with him… I always feel so…'_ He opened it and stepped outside into the cool air. It relieved some of the heat he felt engulfing him. His feet carried him down the stairs and he walked nervously passed the trees until his eyes landed on the seated Seto Kaiba underneath that same tree from yesterday, his face instantly heated as those deep blue eyes landed on him.

Kaiba looked up at him for a moment before returning to his work in front of him. Ryou approached and sat down beside him, taking the glance as a sign to sit. "You're here earlier than expected." Kaiba placed his work on the fresh green grass and sifted through his schoolbag. "That eager to find me?" He asked, teasingly of course. Ryou blushed a deep shade of red as his gaze fell to his outstretched legs and he stuttered to find a suitable answer. Kaiba smirked and returned his gaze towards the other as he pulled out a black bento box and a dark brown one. "I was only joking, Ryou." He relayed and offered the brown bento to the other.

The soft-spoken teen smiled sheepish and gratefully accepted it. "Thank you. I really do appreciate this. And I…" Ryou bit his lip anxiously, "I would love to pay you back for everything you've done for me… But since you already have money and are capable of obtaining anything you so choose - I don't really have any hope of buying you anything." He stated glumly.

Kaiba sighed and removed the lid from his box, detaching the chopsticks underneath, "Don't worry about it. I didn't help you, expecting anything in return. Just forget about it." He stressed. _'I shouldn't have done any of it but… You're stupid friends weren't anywhere in sight - where were those bastards at? To let this happen to you.'_ The thought of it made Kaiba's blood near to boil but he remained outwardly impassive.

Ryou smiled weakly and removed the lid from his own, "Oh! Is this really eel?" He asked surprised. He absolutely loved eel, well Ryou didn't particularly dislike anything to begin with but that was a different story. He grabbed his chopsticks and picked it up to admire the morsel.

"Hn. Yes but please don't tell me you are the type to play with your food." He answered with a slight bit of scolding in his tone. Ryou grinned and placed it in his mouth. Kaiba exhaled a soft breath and began to eat as well. After a moment, he handed the boy a bottled water as once again Ryou was eating way too fast.

Meanwhile, right outside the doors, crouched behind the three-foot wall that acted as railing down the front steps of the school, were a group of teens… "So Ryou ditched us to hang out with Kaiba?" Honda whispered as they- Yugi, Anzu, Honda and a reluctant Jounouchi, spied on the strange duo. "Why would he do that?"

Anzu nodded in agreement, "I know. It's crazy. I knew something was up - wait until the girls hear about this." She murmured as she questioned to herself whether it'd be okay to take a few pictures from her phone. The newspaper crew would go nuts over this - not to mention the many Kaiba fan clubs that thrived on anything related to the reclusive stoic CEO - there were also a few Ryou fans out there as well. Dreams of abundant popularity flooded Anzu's mind.

Jounouchi glared at the two. "This is seriously what we decided to spend our lunch on? I was so close to getting pizza - why couldn't you guys wait until after I got my lunch." he whined as he pouted and leaned against the cool cement wall. Anzu hit him on the shoulder, "Hey…"

"Shh! They'll hear you." She stressed in warning.

"We should stop this. I mean, Ryou's been acting weird and can we really trust Kaiba's intentions?" Honda started warily.

Jounouchi sighed, "That Kaiba can be a major ass pain. And he's got Ryou lyin' to us… there's just something weird - maybe it's just strange to see Kaiba bein' friendly with anyone but I dunno. I mean, if I gotta be friends with Kaiba -"

Yugi stared intently. "But.. Ryou seems really happy." He cut in seriously.

The group turned to him then. "Yugi?" Anzu started as she lowered her phone-wielding hand.

Jounouchi's expression softened as he stopped himself mid-rant. "What is it Yug'?"

"It's nothing really. I just," he stared down at his Millennium Puzzle momentarily before smiling, "The way he acted earlier when Anzu and I saw him, he seemed really excited and happy about whatever it was he and Kaiba talked about. And seeing them together now, maybe we just need to deal with the fact that they may actually be friends." Yugi suggested.

"But Yugi." Honda started.

"Hey. Honda… Maybe Yug's right." Jounouchi started. _'As much as I hate to admit it. That bastard Kaiba's really something hard to deal with but.'_

Anzu smiled and slipped her phone back into her skirt pocket. "Yeah. Maybe he is. Besides, let's face the facts, Kaiba seems better suited to help Ryou out right now. And they're both a little more on the responsible and grown up side, I'm sure they have more in common with each other than he could with you two lug-heads. You guys are a bunch of bumbling, mindless Neanderthals." She started with a wry smirk as she stared over at Honda and Jounouchi.

"Who you callin' a Neanderthal?" Honda and Jounouchi replied helplessly. Yugi and Anzu couldn't help but laugh as the two stood up and tried to prove they weren't primitive. The group stood up forgetting why it was exactly they were crouched low to the ground to start out with.

Across the way, Ryou and Kaiba stared over at the commotion, _'What are they doing here? Don't tell me they were spying on me.'_ "Looks like your friends don't trust you in my company." Those words from Kaiba snapped the teen out of his thoughts and the white-haired teen couldn't help but chuckle lightly. After a few minutes passed, the group retreated back inside.

Ryou and Kaiba had finished up their lunch by this time and sat enjoying the soothing sounds of the wind blowing through the leafy trees. Minutes passed and Kaiba felt the other had leaned against him - as he'd been busy finishing up his homework, he had been surprised by the action. "Ryou?" He called and put down his papers, to his surprise the other was fast asleep. Kaiba shook his head and returned to his work. A few minutes later, the bell rang. As in a momentary déjà vu, the brunet found himself waking the other all over again. "Do you not get enough sleep at night?" He asked as they gathered their things and stood.

Ryou rubbed at his eyes and nodded. "Sometimes I have trouble sleeping." He admitted. They headed towards the school doors. "Thanks again for the lunch, Kaiba."

The brunet shook his head. "Again? You're gratitude is really annoying." He informed as he held open the door for the other. Ryou only smiled in response. They made their way down the hall, blending in with the mass of students until they came to a divide, "Well, I guess I better get to my class."

Kaiba nodded and searched about, his eyes managed to catch the tips of spikes amongst the crowd, Yugi was nearing. "You're friends are probably looking for you." Seeing that as a good enough reason to leave, Kaiba offered a short nod and began to take off.

Ryou bit his lip and stepped forward. "Uh, Kaiba?" Ryou started uncertain, the other stopped and half-way turned. "Would you mind if I… joined you again tomorrow at lunch?" he asked before his mind could stop him. There was nothing but the faint sound of people passing them before Kaiba smirked and turned back around.

"I suppose your company isn't that bad. You know where to find me." He replied and walked away. Ryou smiled and watched the other leave. By the time Yugi and Anzu found him, the teen was back to 'walking on air' mode again.

* * *

As the rest of the school day met its end, Yugi and the others found Ryou just outside the south exit. Yugi hadn't said much to the other - neither the rest as they didn't want to let on they'd spied on the teen at lunch time. They of course didn't know Ryou and Kaiba had seen the rambunctious group. Yugi was a bit wary and admittedly curious as were the others about this budding friendship. "So, did you enjoy your lunch, Ryou?" Jounouchi asked with a bit of stern suspicion though Ryou was too great in spirit to pinpoint the negativity.

Anzu and Yugi glared at Jounouchi but couldn't quite bring themselves to scold, as they were just as eager to know what had happened. Ryou nodded slowly, "Yes. It was quite delicious." He explained. The group made their way off the school grounds and meandered at a leisure pace. _'It was really nice. Kaiba is such a wonderful person.'_ Ryou's demeanor brightened even more so.

Jounouchi pouted somewhat and adjusted his bag over his left shoulder, "It isn't really like you to bring a lunch to school. Actually when's the last time you ever did that? Why did you today?" He asked and Anzu desperately wanted to stop the blond but still couldn't bring herself to do so.

Ryou only nodded in understanding. "I know. I usually oversleep and rush to school - I hardly even have time to attempt making breakfast for myself." He laughed, though he knew it was because of his horrible nightmares that made it a struggle to get up at all in the morning. "But, I must confess that nothing changed this morning, I was still five minutes late even though I ran the whole way." He sighed in disappointment."

"So why'd you tell Jounouchi you brought a lunch?" Honda asked feigning curiosity.

Ryou smiled a bit apprehensively, "Well, if I had been completely honest to begin with, Jounouchi would have surely gotten upset and started something with, well you guys know." He sighed as they remained quiet with surprised and guilty looks on their faces. _'This is truly ridiculous. Even they must know that I'm not dense enough to not figure out what it is they were doing outside the school building while I was having lunch with Kaiba.'_ After a few seconds passed Ryou continued walking - as the whole group had stopped in their tracks, "I saw you guys outside spying on me." He informed with a knowing grin. "You guys are not very good at sneaking around." He added, rather amused.

Anzu frowned, "Oh Ryou I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been so sneaky and childish." She apologized honestly.

Yugi nodded, "We just grew curious after Jounouchi said you bolted out of the cafeteria. Truthfully, at first we were afraid that maybe Hindou or someone might've forced you to meet them somewhere and you know, not to let anybody know. That's the only reason we went looking for you." He admitted genuinely upset with himself.

Ryou's expression softened and he halted his step to give Yugi a warm regret-filled smile, "I'm sorry Yugi." _'They were worried about me. I am always getting myself into trouble so it isn't farfetched that they thought I might've gotten into a big problem… I should've just been honest from the start instead of causing them to worry needlessly.'_ "I'm sorry too Yugi. I shouldn't have lied."

The shorter of the group shook his head. "It's okay, Ryou."

"Listen, next time you need to be straight with us." Jounouchi furthered. "I may not like the guy but I guess I can… try to trust that Kaiba won't do anything to hurt ya, Ryou." He thought for a moment and sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly blond locks, "But I guess I understand. You aren't really wrong about me wanting to mess up that prick's face - just give me a chance to-"

Anzu hit him in the back of the head. "A chance to do what? Get your butt kicked and humiliated once again?" She shook her head.

Honda folded his arms across his chest. "Well, just don't lie to us again Ryou. We want to protect you, man. And we can't do that if -"

The soft-spoken teen nodded in agreement. "Yes. I won't hide anything from you guys again. Alright? I promise. Just please don't make such a big deal about this - I don't even know where I stand with Kaiba. I doubt he considers me a friend, even."

Yugi nudged him in the arm lightly. "I'm pretty sure he does. I mean, if he can share food with ya, it's a pretty good sign that he trusts and would like to be your friend, Ryou. You know how he is, he just doesn't know how to properly express himself." Yugi gathered.

Jounouchi snorted, "He does spend an unusual amount of time with those machines of his, probably wishes he were an emotionless heartless -" Ryou frowned somewhat. Anzu stepped on Jounouchi's foot. "Gah! Hey!"

The brunette-headed female began to scold both Jounouchi and Honda simultaneously, though Honda tried to defend himself. Yugi and Ryou watched them quietly before the shorter turned to Ryou, "I know it's kind of difficult to be open with us, Ryou, given how much Jounouchi and Honda dislike Kaiba… And Kaiba doesn't really like any of us in particular -" Yugi smiled sincerely, "But if you two really are friends, it's okay. You know Jounouchi and Honda are only teasing where he's concerned and they wouldn't attack or try to start anything with Kaiba personally." He assured.

Brown eyes met large purple ones with gratitude, "Thank you Yugi. I'm sorry the fear of that even crossed my mind. You're right. I know you guys are always there for me even though I…" _'I really don't think I deserve such friendship. After everything…'_

As if sensing this doubt and self-wallowing, Yugi chuckled somewhat, "You're worth more than you think Ryou. The evil Spirit of the Ring hurt all of us - by hurting you. Even Kaiba understands it wasn't your doing. So don't ever think that we regret being your friend." Ryou gave the other a wide-eyed stare of surprise at the strong words of comfort, _'I am so glad to have friends… Like you. Yugi, Jounouchi… Anzu, Honda…'_ Ryou let his eyes close in quiet contentment. _'Kaiba. Thank you.'_

Jounouchi and Honda rubbed the lumps on their head as Anzu finished ranting about talking of others in such a way. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" The blond asked with a heavy pout.

Ryou smiled half-heartedly. "I'm kind of tired - didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'll just go home and catch up on some Z's. You guys go on without me." he encouraged.

"Aw come on Ryou, I didn't mean what I said about Ol' Moneybags. Let's at least grab something to eat together, since some of us were dragged outta the school lunch line and didn't get to eat." Jounouchi whined as he eyed Yugi, Anzu and Honda irately.

"Oh I know you didn't mean anything by it but I'm really tired and-"

Honda groaned, "Ryou don't be a wet blanket. Let's grab some pizza since Mr. Won't-Let-It-Go here, keeps complaining like a spoiled brat." He implored sneering at Jounouchi.

The blond huffed with a roll of his eyes. Anzu sighed and Yugi shook his head, and Ryou relented. "Alright. I guess some pizza sounds good right now anyway." The group headed towards the nearest pizza place in Domino.

* * *

- **A Few Hours Later 7:48 p.m.**

Ryou waved goodbye to Jounouchi and Honda as they left him at his front door. Yugi and Anzu lived closer to the City, Ryou lived a bit further but the two ruffians lived furthest away. "You guys be careful walking this late! Call me when you make it home!" He insisted. He didn't like the idea of the two walking after dark - and their luck of getting into rough situations didn't ease his nerves any.

Jounouchi waved him off, "Hey don't worry about us. I got Honda's back and he's got mine! We're unstoppable!" He assured and Honda relayed a similar response.

Ryou sighed with a shake of his head. _'Right… That attitude's what scares me.'_ He unlocked his door and stepped inside. A chill ran through his body at the stark darkness that surrounded him and he quickly flicked the switch and lit up the front hallway. _'It always feels so cold in here. So cold and… empty.' _He walked down the hall and stood at the doorframe of the living area and flicked the switch on the wall nearby. As his eyes adjusted he gasped as a young woman, not much older than himself sat on the sofa. His brown eyes widened, "Ex-excuse me who are-" She stood up instantly but before he could react or finish his question, an arm wrapped around his neck and a white cloth covered his mouth and nose. Mere seconds later, he fell unconscious, to the ground…


	7. Your Arms To Hold Me

_This was a hard chapter to write, as I'm not accustomed to violent scenarios. Hope this comes to everyone's liking. I don't own Yugioh and all that - Enjoy!_

**Something Like…**

**Chapter 07: **_**Your Arms To Hold Me**_

Ryou's eyes winced as his head felt heavy and pounded with a terrible headache. He felt miserable and awkward but as he tried to move his arms, as for whatever reason they were clutched together above his head, he found that he couldn't. He forced his eyes to open despite the pain whirring in his mind, to find that he was in his living room, sitting on the floor - "Mhwmn..?" His dark browns widened considerably as he realized his voice was muffled thanks to the work of a cloth tied around his mouth. His hands moved to remove the item but they were tied fast above his head, still.

"Mmnngh!" He struggled against the ropes that chafed against his wrists tightly. But there was no slipping out of them. His eyes searched about frantically as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. _'What happened? Why am I tied up?'_ He pulled some more against the ropes that were tightly wrapped around the above ceiling fan. The thought of the whole thing collapsing atop him, made him stop his struggle.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. It's about damn time! I was getting pretty tired of waitin'!" Ryou forced his body to turn around as the voice that spoke entered the room. His brows furrowed at the sight of a male stranger standing tall and with a hateful gleam in his eye. He wasn't that much older, black hair, dark eyes and an ugly scar across his left cheek. The anger and disgust seethed from his very body and made Ryou's blood pulse all the colder. "Hey, the bastard's awake!" He shouted over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of the bound teen.

'_H-Hindou… Flast?'_ Ryou shouted in his head with great worry and fear. The man entered the room with a timid in appearance younger-looking girl a pace or two behind him. Hindou glared at him triumphantly. "This is him, right Sis." He stated as opposed to asked. Her green eyes hesitantly and briefly glanced over in his direction and she nodded weakly, trembling and near to tears. "I'mma mess ya up. Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it, you fuckin' pig." He ground out angrily. "Sora, go over there." The girl nodded again and left swiftly.

Ryou looked up at the rope and started struggling once more. He'd rather the fan fall than find out what the heck they were planning on doing, after all. The stranger walked over and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him forward a bit. His hands still tightly bound, ached in agony at the sudden movement. He yelped. "So pathetic and helpless! I told you, you'd get what was comin' to ya!" The stranger shouted.

Hindou pulled off his belt and rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "Pull his fuckin' shirt off - I'mma make this fucker bleed!" He seethed and the guy pulled out a pocket knife and slid it open. He wound his hand tighter into Ryou's hair and began cutting his shirt open from the back. Ryou tried to scream as occasionally the blade scraped and cut into his back, He tried to struggle some more but it only seemed to cause more pain. The chilling air of the room, stung against his now exposed back. Hindou folded his belt in half and lightly slapped it against his left hand. "Time to take your punishment, Bakura Ryou." He uttered grimly and raised the belt high in the air. Ryou's muffled scream did nothing to help the maddening pain.

* * *

Jounouchi made it inside and placed his shopping bags on the small dining table. He sighed at the sight of his Father passed out on the couch in the living room. He smirked loosely as he noticed, gratefully, his father was loosely holding a soda can in his hand, as opposed to a beer bottle. "Guess you were serious about quittin' this time." The blond picked up the phone but hesitated on calling the soft-spoken Ryou as he yawned, quite tired from all the excitement - and to top it off, Honda had to stop by the convenient store first to buy some junk food before heading home. "We wasted like thirty minutes in that little store." He muttered with a roll of his eyes. "It's late. Ryou's probably headed to bed. If I call'em this late…" He started to place the receiver down but once more, hesitated. Concern hit him then, as if… Something wasn't right. "Nah, I better call'em. I told him I would, since he doesn't think Honda and I can take care of ourselves." He grinned and lazily dialed Ryou's number.

He pressed in the last number and waited but surprisingly was met with a busy signal. He frowned and hung up. _'Maybe Honda is on the line, talkin' to him.'_ He nodded and walked to the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a Coke for himself and then returned to the living area and waited a few minutes before picking up the phone again. His brows knitted together as he was once more met with a busy signal. "Okay, either Ryou is havin' a seriously long conversation wit' somebody or…" He bit his lip and hung up as he debated whether he should worry or not.

'_Crap. I don't wanna run all the way over there and find out it was nothing but if it is something an' I ignore it…'_ He pouted but was spared the anxiety as the phone began to ring. He answered immediately, "Hello, Ryou?" The blond answered hopeful.

"Nah, man. It's me, Honda. Have ya called Ryou yet? 'Cause I can't get through." He muttered concerned. "I got back a while ago and have been tryin' but all I keep hearing is a-"

Jounouchi frowned. "Yeah, I know. We should go down there and check!" He decided determined. He vaguely heard his dad mutter something about keeping his voice down.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions. He may have just gone to bed already. So let's try and get a hold of Anzu and Yugi first. He may be talkin' to one of them. If not, then we'll meet up and run down there. How's that?" Honda suggested calmly.

The blond wanted to just head down there anyway, he pouted but relented. "Yeah, okay. I'll call Yug', get a hold of Anzu." He hung up before Honda could say anymore and hastily dialed Yugi's number. _'Damn, I hope I'm just overreactin'. Why do I get this feeling? If it weren't for Ryou's rotten luck of bein' a magnet for trouble…' _

* * *

Kaiba left Mokuba's room with a shake of his head. The boy was so persistent and stubborn. "He is absolutely determined to find out what is going on." He rubbed at his neck and sighed heavily. He smirked lightly as he made his way downstairs to his study. "Such an inquisitive little brother I have." Mokuba really was getting older and 'His ability to read me is remarkable. But what could I possibly say to him, when I don't even know what it is I'm doing myself.' His step halted. Could that really be true? Did he really have not the slightest clue as to what he planned on doing? Was there a plan to begin with?

His thoughts smothered one another as he stepped into his dimly lit office. With another shake of his head, he meandered to his desk. "Is my relationship with Ryou- wait, Relationship? When did I start referring to 'it' as such?" Blue eyes skimmed across the span of his room as this perplexing dilemma manifested into his psyche. 'A relationship with Ryou.' The brunet massaged his temples as a headache began to form. "Maybe I should just turn in early." He uttered, though he knew he would do no such thing. Seconds later, his laptop hummed to life.

An hour passed quickly and he managed to finish all his last minute papers from the office. It was at this time, quite out of usual, his phone rang. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see the incoming call listed as 'Turtle Game Shop'. "Yugi?" He questioned concerned and debated whether he should answer or not, but with a roll of his eyes he decided it MUST be important at this late hour. "Kaiba."

"Oh thank goodness, Kaiba. I was worried that maybe this wasn't the right one."

The brunet noted the somewhat flustered nature of the other. "Yugi, was there something you wanted?" He asked before the other fell into a tiring ramble.

"Have you spoken to Ryou in the past thirty minutes or so?" He asked.

Kaiba raised a brow in confusion, 'Why would he ask such a thing?' "Yugi do you realize how late it is? What business would it be of yours to begin with anyway?" Although he didn't feel like listening to the other, he took a deep breath and relaxed his nerves as best he could. Besides, the mention of Ryou piqued his suspicion. "Why don't you try explaining what the problem is before asking random questions." He suggested leaning back into his desk chair.

"Please, Kaiba. It's really important." A short silence passed over the line, much to the tri-colored teen's chagrin. There was a deep exhale before the worried other continued on, "Okay, We all spent the day together and then since it was getting late, went our ways home. Jounouchi and Honda walked Ryou home and headed off to their places and Ryou had them promise to call him when they made it safely. Well, they've been trying and trying to get a hold of him but his phone is busy. And nobody has spoken to him since we all were about the City earlier."

Kaiba's brow twitched. "Maybe Ryou just went to bed. The Mutt and his friend live pretty far away, Yugi, he probably just gave up and retired early. Tell me why you feel the need to waste my time on such a trivial-"

"Please, listen Kaiba. I know that you and him are friends… or somewhat close to that and I know it could very well be nothing - I'm heading out there right now but please… You live the closest and have a car, it'll take some time for me and the others to get there. Please, if you could just check on him. I have this bad feeling - I mean, if he was in bed, why is his phone line busy instead of ringing? It'd only be giving a busy signal if it were in use or… Or it was kept off the hook." He stressed fearfully.

The brunet warred with himself mentally. _'If I go, I'll just be involving myself in their troubling affairs… But, Ryou…' _The sudden image of those terrifying and threatening letters flashed across his mind's eye and he gripped the phone tightly. "I understand. I'll get over there right away." He affirmed as he stood from his seat. Kaiba was out of his study and rushing down the stairwell at the speed of light.

"Thanks, Kaiba. I really appreciate it - and I'll hurry down there too." Yugi was never one to hide his gratitude - even when it was for the brunet. Time and time again purposely put him down. Maybe that gentle spirit is what bothered him so much. Kaiba shook the thought away and slid the phone closed. The staff were quite stunned to see their master barreling down the steps and demanding his coat and keys, but they were swift and abided without question, their Master's commands.

* * *

Blood and tears marred the floor beneath him as his persecutors finally threw down the worn thin belt. His back a cruel tomato red, with plenty of searing rivers of crimson flowing down. His body shook everywhere and he no longer had the voice to scream. Brown eyes had turned dull several.. Minutes? Hours? Ryou didn't know. _'I- I deserve this though… It is… My fault…'_ His brain whispered achingly. _'Am I going to die? I guess… it doesn't matter…' _The stranger, now known as Ide, grabbed his chin and forced his near lifeless gaze towards him. The young man, who had apparently been shot in the head by the Spirit of the Ring, spat in his face. "What's the matter? You like to hurt others but can't handle a little payback?" The man punched the bound teen in the face. Ryou winced and groaned as his lip busted anew. "This… This is nothing! You got it? Nothing compared to the shit you put us through!" He kicked him in the gut.

Hindou approached and punched Ryou in the face as well. The teen coughed up some blood. "You messed up my sister… She used to have such a beautiful personality… She was sweet and kind but you... Now she's afraid to walk outside by herself. You sick fucker-" He punched him again. _'He hurt so many people…'_ Tears began to fall from Ryou's face once again. 'So many… This is okay. Someone has to - pay for it. I deserve this…' Hindou glared angrily and pulled the cloth away from the teen's mouth. "What are ya crying for? Don't tell me you're sorry?" He laughed in disbelief. "Don't even mock me with some shitty ass apology!" He growled and yanked on the ropes binding his hands, Ryou cried out as his whole body was hoisted up by his wrists, they felt so numb and yet, pain and blood drenched the binds cutting through his skin.

Ryou was in a daze, he felt dizzy and his back felt like it was literally on flames. It ached, his head, his heart, his face… Everything hurt, everything felt so… Is this what atonement was supposed to feel like? Was he so weak that he couldn't even take… _"You're worth more than you think Ryou."_ The fading teen stiffened at the soft tone of his friend, as it echoed mentally to him. _"The evil Spirit of the Ring hurt all of us - by hurting you." 'Y-Yugi?' _One of the two guys kicked him again. _'But I… What can I say? It isn't like it would appease them - at least this way… this way at least they can find closure…'_

_"Such an idiot. Ryou…" _Ryou's eyes shut closed as one of the two assailants left the room. A new voice entered his head. _"You were as much a victim as those around you."_ The soft-spoken teen envisioned the strong, tall form of Seto Kaiba. Those crystal blues pierced his own browns with great force and certainty. _"Regardless of what Kaza or the others tell you, don't forget that."_ The teen fought hard to open his eyes once more, though they burned and stung excruciatingly so. The two had halted their torture momentarily as they mumbled to one another.

Ide approached and pulled out his trusty pocket knife, he waved it threateningly in Ryou's face before moving it upwards and cutting the rope that held him bound to the ceiling fan. The teen fell to the bloodstained floor with a thud. He coughed up even more of the crimson substance. The knife was flicked shut and disappeared into the man's pocket. "We gotta wrap this up." He remarked off-handedly as he glanced up at the ticking clock along the far wall.

Hindou grabbed Ryou's red-stained hair and sat him up on his knees, "This is nothing." He repeated the words of his comrade. "I should just end you life, right here and now."

Ryou's lips trembled and pulsed brokenly, "I…" His voice was unrecognizable, even to himself; so mangled, stressed, hoarse, but he needed to try. "I… I'm sorry, for the pain…" He cleared his throat and held back a yelp of pain as the action burned all the way down to his insides. "But I… I'm not the one-"

"Shut up!" Ide screamed and pulled the teen out of the other's clutches. Ryou became slightly jarred by the suddenness. "Don't spout such nonsense to me! I know it was you -"

Ryou forced his head to shake in the negative, "No. Please, understand. I didn't ..Mnggg… do those things… I would never-"

Ide glared and threw the bloodied teen onto the ground. He pulled out his knife once more. "You fuckin' liar! I'll cut out your lying tongue right now!" He swore and made to pin the defenseless teen down. Hindou reached forward in hesitation of Ide's rash actions - but both stopped as a scream emitted through the room.

Ryou tried to regain his senses and his composure but Ide had thrown him down onto his back, right onto those freshly open wounds. A fleeting thought of substantial blood loss crossed his mind in a faint whisper of despair as the lingering kiss of death neared him. Hindou spun on his heel and widened his gaze at the sight of his younger sister standing there mouth agape at the horror before her. "Sora, I said wait in the kitchen. What are you doing out here?" He growled irately.

She trembled all the more so but couldn't take her eyes off of the mess staining the floor. "Flast… Big brother…" She wavered, her voice giving way to an unspeakable fear, "This. Did you-" Her eyes met up to his.

"Sora." He started calmly and walked over to her. He reached out to place his hands on her but she stepped back quickly as she saw his hands were covered in blood. "Sora, go wait in the kitchen." He pleaded quietly. "We're almost through here."

The girl looked over his shoulder and back towards Ryou and she bit her lip. "You aren't, please tell me, you aren't going to ki-"

"Sora. Go." He repeated.

It took all of his ravaged willpower to roll onto his side and off of his torn open back, but he managed to shakily sit up on his hands and knees, heaving heavy ragged breaths. The loudness of his breathing only heightening his pain in doing so, Ide stepped back unbelieving at how the other could even move. "Please… Miss… I don't know, I don't know why… Bad things happened to you." He coughed up even more blood.

Hindou glared, "Shut your fuckin' mouth!" He glowered and kept his sister behind him. Ide gripped his knife very tightly.

Ryou shook his head, "But I'm truly sorry they did. Please, know that the man… the one that hurt you isn't - he's no longer alive." Ryou wished his hands weren't still so tightly tied together, he tried to keep his gaze up and towards her but it was difficult to focus, "He died. Believe me." He choked up some blood but refused to gve up. "Please. Your brother has the wrong person - I'm not the one that-" Ide formed a fist and slammed against the teen's back. Ryou cried out in anguish and fell face-first to the ground.

Hindou relaxed his stance but as his friend swung the knife back and forth and moved closer to Ryou, the timid girl pushed past her brother and screamed out. "No! Please! This… This isn't what I wanted!" She cried but the angry other had already stabbed Ryou, pulled it out and stumbled backwards in surprise. Hindou's gaze widened. The girl fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands. The sound that escaped the white-haired mess of a teen rattled the soul to the core. "I don't know… what I… wanted…" She sobbed over and over again.

Ryou twitched and writhed in agony on the carpet. He couldn't say any more. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Hindou ground out - he had talked about killing the bastard but, seeing someone dying in front of you was a bigger hardship than he figured, his traumatized sister didn't help matters either. "We- uh… So-Sora, we gotta go…" He choked out hesitantly. His eyes slunk over to his friend, who also seemed to be traumatized at what he just did. "I-Ide! Let's go!" Hindou shouted fiercely in a hiss, the named stood up and dropped the knife in nervousness. But he nodded despite his trembling, "Sora, come on!" He shouted and pulled his sister to her feet. She was dragged away like a soulless doll as blood now stained her yellow blouse and blue jeans. Within seconds, Ryou was left all alone. _'I'm… I'm… Going to die…'_ His consciousness began to fade, his vision long since blurred out - there weren't any sounds, he wasn't even sure if his torturers were still unleashing their anger onto him. Was he still breathing? Was he alive? _'But I… I don't want to die… Kaiba… Yugi… Anyone…'_ His eyes sheathed behind shut lids and everything went dark.

* * *

Kaiba could see as he pulled up, the front door wide open. His glare hardened as he shut the engine off and ran inside. "Ryou?" He ran down the hallway and mentally questioned if he should check the bedrooms first. "Ryou?" His eyes caught sight of the teen's wrecked form and he froze, "Fuck, what the hell happened to you?" The brunet's phone rang and he answered only out of habit. He was vaguely aware of the ring-tone belonging to the Turtle Game Shop, but he shakily breathed across and simply stated, "Call an ambulance to Ryou's…Now." Kaiba hung up and ran to his side, eyes wild with rage, hatred, fear. His whole body began to shake at the grotesque brutality. The CEO fell to his knees beside the convulsing teen. "Ryou…" His hands reached out nervously, his insides screamed to stay away - to look away, run far away and pretend this was all some twisted nightmare but he knew that was a request he could only deny. Kaiba wasn't the type to run away - and he hated himself more for even thinking such a thing. His hands nervously gathered the mangled teen into his arms, "Ryou…"

_'What do I do?' _The brunet panicked. Ryou laid there lifeless and bleeding everywhere, his face cut open and bruised - he resembled nothing of his former self. Kaiba stared down at him and with his right hand checked for a pulse, to his relieved surprise, the teen was still alive - but barely. "Ryou…" But he was bleeding and twitching uncontrollably so, Kaiba pulled him closer to himself. _'There's got to be something - he'll definitely die…'_ The CEO felt helpless, weak. "Ryou's going to die and I can't do anything… I'm useless." The realization was crushing - Ryou would die right in front of him. "Something. I've got to do something."

The image of his former self came to his mind and he tried to shake it away. Now was not the time to be daydreaming. But despite his protest he was once again reminded of those words he had uttered before. Kaiba bit his lip and warily hugged the limp body closer to himself, "R-Ryou. I…" _'I have to try. I… can't let you just die.'_ He caressed the other's face before placing his hand on the teen's chest, his eyes fluttered closed as he did his best to concentrate. "…These wounds on flesh, these sins of man, let be healed by honest hands." He finished and in earnest his eyes remained shut. _'Ryou, I promise you.'_ Suddenly Kaiba could feel a breeze - two gusts of wind, one warm and the other cold. But he remained still and repeated the words over and over again. _'This will NEVER happen again. You won't have to deal with this torture ever - I promise. How I let this happen, I don't know.'_ "…Let be healed by honest hands." _'You can't die. You mustn't.'_

Ryou's body was entirely enveloped in a golden light and slowly but surely his open wounds began to shut. _'It's… hard to breathe…' _The sudden thought echoed through his head but he continued to utter the same words, not sure if he needed to or not but… "… these sins of man, let be healed… by… honest hands." He choked out as he started to cough and tremble. Kaiba's chest felt tight and constricted, but he didn't care.

_'Where am I? Have I died yet?'_ Ryou felt stiff but warm, he tried to move but found the pain too much. His eyelids were so heavy, or perhaps they were swollen over? In either case, he couldn't open them._ 'I'm alive? This pain… But I feel so.' _Ryou clutched at his chest, though he knew his hands weren't actually moving, _'Someone is?' _"I will save you. Ryou, hang on." _'I know that… voice.'_ Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped for air, his lungs felt heavy and his throat felt like it had collapsed onto itself. He struggled to breathe while trying to make sense of the situation.

Kaiba, too, stared back at him in surprise as he noticed the glow of light engulfing them for the first time. His eyes met those brown orbs full of fear and uncertainty and he lost the will to speak himself. 'R-Ryou?' The white haired teen stared up at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation. Seconds ticked by and neither one moved, Ryou's eyes forced themselves away from Kaiba's and he managed to make out they were in his house, he tried to speak again but the pain rendered his attempts all but useless._ 'I see.'_ Memories of that horrid nightmare returned to him and he nodded in understanding. _'But I… I thought that I…'_ "Everything… will be okay, Ryou." Kaiba promised.

The still injured teen returned his gaze to the brunet and he tried his best to smile up at the other, assured, but his lips were still cut up and burning. "Ka-" He groaned, which only caused the agony to increase. "Kai…ba…"

"Ryou, don't." He insisted quietly. The brunet felt so weak and didn't look much better than the one tightly held in his arms, without the blood and bruises. "You need to rest." _'I couldn't do much for you. But at least… You're alive.'_ The brunet swallowed hard.

The white-haired teen stared up at the other and sighed, "Thank… you. You're always… al-ways…" Ryou could feel himself fading once again. He coughed up a little more blood. _'You're always there for me, Kaiba... Thank you.'_ The teen fell back into unconsciousness. Kaiba held him closer as the last bit of light disappeared and the two were left in silence. Kaiba coughed some more before wincing as the room began to spin. He thought he heard the sound of an ambulance approaching but… he had joined Ryou in dream land before he could see the paramedics enter.


	8. Morning Came Once More

I Don't own Yugioh. Sorry for the late update. I had come up with two different endings to this and couldn't decide between the two. Finally I revamped one and settled on a 'path' I can be more than satisfied with. I understand if its too late, but I hope someone does enjoy the rest.

**Something Like**

**08: Morning Came Once More**

'_My body feels so heavy…'_ Kaiba's blue eyes forced themselves open and weakly surveyed his surroundings. He gathered from this position, he was in his bedroom. The linear paintings on the cream-colored walls were familiar to him. Despite his overall lethargy he managed to sit upright. He flexed his fingers and did his best to remove the stiffness of his joints. "What happened? How did I..?" So many questions filled his mind as he rubbed the back of his neck. He extended his arms outward and noticed he had medical tape at the curve of his arm. _'Did I have IVs hooked up to me? Why?'_

The door to his bedroom opened and in stepped Mokuba. His hazel eyes widened as they landed on his awakened brother. "Seto! Big brother you're awake!" He shouted excitedly and dashed across the span of the room to the bed. He jumped on top and tackled his brother back down onto it. "Seto, you're awake!" He repeated.

Kaiba winced as his head whirled dizzily. "Y-yeah. But not for long if you attack me like that again." He replied lightly as he struggled with holding his brother and clutching his head as a headache began to form.

Mokuba let go of the older and sat up on his knees. "Big brother, I was so worried about you! You've been sleeping for so long and I just… I'm sorry, if I hurt you." He pouted.

The brunet sat up and offered his brother a lazy half-smile. "It's alright Mokuba." His hand went to his forehead and he thought about what Mokuba had said as well as his mannerism. _'I've been out for a long time..? Why? What happen-'_ And finally the events of that horrid evening in Ryou's house came flooding back. His face went grim and he quickly threw his gaze to the younger. "Mokuba, what happened? How long have I been 'asleep'?" He asked curious - anxious.

The younger inhaled deeply, "Yugi called nine-one-one because something happened at Ryou's house. When they got there, they found you and Ryou unconscious in the middle of the living room." Mokuba frowned and his eyes left Kaiba's. "They said there was a lot of blood everywhere, uhm… It was all Ryou's blood, the police said." Kaiba cringed as the image of Ryou near-death came back to him. Mokuba shuffled closer to his brother. "I was scared when Toga came up to my room with some policemen and they said you and Ryou were rushed to the hospital." He leaned his head against Kaiba's arm.

The brunet softened and pulled his younger brother close, into a hug. "I'm sorry to make you worry Mokuba. I really am." He ran his free hand through the younger's hair. "I don't understand why they took me to the hospital though. By the time I got there Ryou's attackers were already gone." He stated confused. _'Then again, now that I think about it. I did feel very weak, as if my own energy had been drained. I thought I had imagined that light but maybe…'_

Mokuba nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, it was pretty strange. The doctors couldn't understand it either. You didn't have any injuries, marks, cuts or bruises anywhere but they said you were in a very serious state - that you were near death." He answered glumly. "…Your heart-rate was so weak, your blood pressure and iron and sugar levels and-"

Kaiba held him closer and his frown deepened. _'Near death? That's impossible. I've had perfect health my entire life - I can't remember a day I've ever been sick.'_ The brunet was stunned to hear this and felt all the more guilty for making his younger brother worry. "Everything's alright Mokuba."

"At first they couldn't tell who was worse off. You or Ryou. That was another strange thing, it was obvious that Ryou had been beaten very badly but somehow his wounds were almost all healed up. Some of his bruises were still there but the gashes and cuts that should've been there, weren't. He lost a lot of blood though and had been unconscious like you for a long while until recently." He furthered.

The brunet's glare deepened. _'Ryou's wounds were healed? Did I really..? I see. That means I must've been transferring my own energy into him. Somehow.'_ The image of his former self flashed through his mind suddenly but he shook it away. _'I suppose it doesn't matter. Heh. As long as Ryou is safe..'_ "How long have I been 'sleeping'? And where is Ryou now?" He asked.

"You were in the hospital for a couple of days before they allowed you to come home. You've been out cold for two weeks since." He answered and took a moment to exhale a deep breath. "Ryou is still in the hospital though. He lost a lot of blood and despite his cuts being closed, and most of his injuries healed… His heart-rate was still unstable and since waking he's been suffering from serious cases of night terrors." Mokuba sat up and Kaiba released him from his hug. "He says he's okay but…" The younger shook his head lightly. "The doctors are worried he may be holding in a lot of stress and anxiety."

Kaiba's eyes softened a little. "I see." _'No doubt. Having gone through such an ordeal… Perhaps I should check on him - make sure he really is alright.'_ The brunet's brows narrowed. _'N-no. I'm not a friend of his. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be troubled by such trivial things such as emotions. There is no doubt Yugi and the others have been taking care of him.'_ Still, hesitance lingered with Kaiba. _'But I need to see him and...'_ "He'll be fine Mokuba. Yugi and the others will help him through any obstacles." He assured. Kaiba moved to get up. _'Two weeks…'_ He couldn't believe it. If his body didn't feel so stiff and heavy, he wouldn't. He inched his way to the edge of the bed and planted his feet sternly on the carpeted floor.

Mokuba's eyes fell to the folds of the blankets his brother once rested under. "Big brother, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Ryou?" He asked distantly. Kaiba's body stiffened. He had never considered himself friends with the other.

"Where would you get an idea like that? I don't really have any friends, least of all ones that attend my school." He replied. "Mokuba, why would you ask such a thing?" He asked curious. Had Ryou relayed that they were friends? Or was it Yugi… One of the others? Kaiba frowned. Friends were dangerous to have, especially where he was concerned. The last thing he wanted was a relationship with anyone - even Ryou. The brunet's demeanor weakened perhaps that wasn't as true as he needed it to be.

"Seto. You've been acting a little weird lately and you refuse to tell me anything. You leave really early and Yugi says you've been hanging out with Ryou at school." Mokuba scooted over so he could be side by side with his older brother, "And then you went to Ryou's to check on him. Seto why would you go if you weren't his friend?" He asked. "I think it's great. I mean, Ryou's so nice and cool. I've gone to see him a couple of times now and he is really worried about you." _'Worried about me?'_ "He feels bad about you being hurt because of him. I keep telling him not to feel so guilty but I don't know."

'_Ryou..' _Kaiba hesitated and visibly tensed. _'Do I want to see Ryou? Heh, of course I do. What would I even say? How could I let something like this happen? I knew - I knew people were out to get him. He had all of those threatening letters all over the place and yet… I should've… I should've.'_ Kaiba clenched his forehead and groaned in pain.

Mokuba's expression softened and he gently rubbed his brother's back. "Big brother, you've been living off of IV packs sustaining appropriate vitamins and food source in your body this whole time. You probably want something a bit more filling and that can be chewed." He said softly. "Let me go get the kitchen staff to make you something - your headache just might go away if you eat. But I'll bring up some aspirin too, okay?"

Kaiba smiled weakly. _'You shouldn't have to worry so much over me Mokuba. I really am sorry.' _He moved his hand away and his smile strengthened. "Thank you Mokuba. I think that'll do the trick." He said with a nod. Mokuba's demeanor brightened and he scrambled off the bed and rushed out the door. The brunet fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The coolness of the room felt rather soothing and he shut his eyes momentarily. _'Are you really blaming yourself, Ryou? You're such an idiot…'_ Kaiba forced himself to sit up once more, he couldn't afford to stay idle for long. Hell, he'd been resting for three weeks now. His feet touched the ground once more and he slowly stood. Seconds later his legs wavered and buckled underneath him, he fell back onto the bed and huffed deeply, "I've definitely been out too long." He muttered and attempted to stand - this time at an even slower pace.

* * *

Ryou sat up in his hospital bed and sighed. His eyes darted up to the clock and noted it was only noon. _'The others are still at school.'_ He shook his head and exhaled again. He hated hospitals. _'I wonder if the house is okay… Yugi and them refuse to tell me anything - does that mean it's a total mess? Then again, the police did say it looked like a mass murder had been carried out in my living area.'_ He cringed and pulled his legs up to his chest. _'It's only because I've saved just about every penny Father sends me that I'm even able to stay here so long - and I can't stay here much longer anyway. I just wish I knew what to do… Yugi wants me to stay with him but I can't live there. There's not enough room and I don't want to end up a burden. I know I should just go home but…'_ Ryou couldn't abandon his Family's home but the truth was, he was terrified. Who was to say that the torment was over - that if he went back, he wouldn't be attacked again? He mulled in his own anxiety a few minutes longer until the phone rang. His attention shifted slowly to the white-colored electronic. Hesitantly he answered, "H-hello?"

"Ryou, it's me, Mokuba. How are you doing?" The young one asked concerned.

The soft-spoken other smiled and relaxed a bit. "Oh I'm alright. I'm glad you called, Mokuba." He started, "I've sort of been bored out of my mind all morning." He admitted.

Mokuba laughed faintly. "I bet. We'll probably swing by either later today or early tomorrow." Mokuba replied. "If that's okay with you."

"Mokuba you know you are never a bother to me. I look forward to seeing… Wait, did you say 'we'?" Ryou asked curious. He heard the other giggle quietly over the line and he tensed instantly. _'W-we? Is he..? Does he mean, K-Kaiba?'_ Ryou's grip on the phone tightened. "Do you.. Mokuba are you talking about Kaiba? Is Kaiba awake?" He asked hopeful. The other giggled once more.

"Yep! That right. Seto is awake and he's been stretching out his joints and body, trying to get the stiffness out. He's managed to walk downstairs and up again twice, though not without difficulty. It's okay, he's fine otherwise and I've been helping! He can't wait to see you too. Seto's been really worried about you." He stated sincerely.

Ryou blushed somewhat. "He said that?" _'Kaiba wouldn't really say those things would he? I- er- it isn't like him. It isn't like… I mean, he did come and save me. I… He was there and he held me close. But that was a dream right?'_ Ryou's demeanor shook as his breath hitched. _'The look on his face then, it had been so soft and sad but so...' _He flushed even more.

"Not in words but trust me when I say it Ryou. He's been asking about you and well, he's tryin really hard to get his energy back quickly just to be able to leave the mansion and come see you. Seto is definitely concerned and plans on visiting you. I gotta go though, I'll call you a little later to let you know if we'll be able to get over there tonight." He assured.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh o-okay. Sounds great." Mokuba said goodbye and the two hung up. The white-haired teen placed his right hand over his chest and tried to level his breathing. _'Kaiba is coming over? What will I say to him if he does? He's been in a comatose state this entire time and I know it's because of me.' _He bit his lip, _'I wonder if he's upset with me. I know I am. He could've died and the Doctors weren't even sure how to stabilize him at first. All of his vital organs were weak and his blood so low.'_ Ryou stood to his feet and went to wash his face. His eyes caught the mirror and he brought his hands up to examine once more. "Even though those ropes were cutting into my skin, there are no scars around my wrists, where they stabbed me there isn't but a faint bruise that you can only see if you squint but…"Ryou shook his head. _'How did Kaiba heal me? Doctors said from the looks of the blood loss and where my injuries should've been, I shouldn't be alive today.'_ He shivered. "And I just know it was because Kaiba was there. Saving me once again… Those words of certainty, that I'd be alright." He swallowed hard, "...Kaiba."

* * *

Kaiba plopped down on the sofa and exhaled heavily in taxed frustration. He felt like he had just run a marathon. His legs ached and pounded fiercely as he swallowed another glass of water down. He sat up and attempted to stand once more. Mokuba came around and plopped down beside him. "Seto, maybe you should just rest for a bit. You've been pushing yourself all morning even though Dr. Hajimou said to take it easy." He tried to reason for the third time that day.

The brunet clenched his fists tightly and forced his unwilling legs to stand. He winced somewhat but managed to stand straight, "I know. I know Mokuba. But I can't afford to just lay around and let even more time slip by. I need to get back to the company and make sure everything is fine. You should be out there hanging with your friends, not in here babysitting me. I don't want to see you cooped up in here like this." He stressed.

"But Seto. It's not a problem. I just want you to be better."

The older smiled and turned to him. "I know my limits, Mokuba. I wouldn't strain myself to a point I couldn't handle." He assured. "And I know it doesn't bother you, you just want to be here for me. That's why I know everything will work out. Because I have you."

"But does that mean you have to keep forcing yourself to do things you probably shouldn't be doing. You could hurt yourself really bad Seto. Moving up and down the stairs like that repeatedly, what if you trip and collapse and-"

"I won't Mokuba. Besides I think I'm done with that. My legs feel a lot less wobbly than when I initially woke up this morning." He sighed heavily. Mokuba looked downwards still wary of his brother. "…You said you wanted to go see Ryou, right?" He asked changing the subject.

The younger looked up and nodded slowly. "Don't you?" He asked back.

Kaiba hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes. But I have some other things I need to look into. You said Ryou hasn't seen his house since the whole incident?" He asked and the other affirmed his question with a short nod. "Yugi and the others haven't been over there either correct?"

"Y-yeah. Or at least, they have but won't tell Ryou the state of his house. When he asked them if it looked vandalized or whatnot, they wouldn't tell him. So either they haven't been by or…" Mokuba shrugged loosely. '_Or his attackers came back and trashed the place. Then again, his bedroom was already a mess to begin with. That's why…'_ "Seto..?" Mokuba called nervous. The brunet returned his focus to the younger, "Are you going over there? Is that why you were asking?" He asked somewhat frightened. The older didn't say anything at first and Mokuba frowned. "Seto, please don't tell me you plan on hiding even more from me. Don't you trust me?" He asked sullen.

Kaiba gave in with a deep sigh. "Mokuba of course I trust you. And... Yes. I am heading to Ryou's. I want to get some people over there and have them clean the place up. I also want to add a security system and just get someone to brighten the place up. These people that attacked him weren't the only problems he had. That place holds a lot of bad memories for him."

Mokuba smiled faintly. "So you're gonna try to help take some of that away, big brother?" His smile broadened. "See, you two are friends. Only a really good friend would think to do something like that." He enlightened innocently. "I want to come too. I want to help Seto." He pleaded earnest.

The brunet recalled the horridness of his classmate's bedroom and cringed. To even think about what that living area must look like was almost impalpable. "N-no Mokuba. I know you want to help but," He shook the uneasiness the images gave him and smiled at his disappointed brother. "Where you're needed isn't at Ryou's house. You said that you spoke to him a little while ago, right?"

"Yeah. He said he was bored outta his mind because the others are still at school." He replied.

"How about I drop you off at the hospital, that would be the best way to help Ryou. Right now, there aren't a lot of people that can really calm him - he has Yugi and the others but I'm positive it isn't enough. You need to get his mind off of things, understand?"

Mokuba nodded. "Okay Seto, I get it. I'll keep Ryou from feeling down and you'll make sure when he gets out that he has a house he can relax and feel safe in." He agreed. The brunet let his brother go and the two headed for the dining room. _'Thank the Heavens that my brother is such a cooperative and understanding young boy.'_

After eating a late lunch, the two dressed up and headed out. Kaiba hid his exhaustion well as to not worry his younger brother but he had to admit as he climbed into the backseat of the car, those plush seats threatened to lull him to sleep. The ride to the hospital was definitely a test for his body to stay alert and awake, thankfully Mokuba was quite the chatterbox and his voice kept him up. "Big brother, after you finish, you should definitely come by. Like I said, Ryou has been wanting to see you. He's been so worried about you. So please…"

The chauffeur opened the door for the younger, Kaiba ran his hand through his hair, "I know Mokuba. I'll… definitely swing by after I check out his house and get some people to clean up the place." He promised. Mokuba left with a big smile and wave. The door was closed and the chauffeur made his way back to the driver door.

Kaiba leaned back and allowed his eyes to rest once more. His legs felt like lead - so heavy and tired. "I promise. But what will I say?" His mind replayed the terrible image of Ryou battered and dying in his arms and he cringed. His stomach felt sick and he wanted to hit something despite his lethargy. "Ryou…" _'Dammit, I knew you were in danger and yet I… I should've sent security to protect and watch the house while you were out.' _Kaiba forced himself to calm down. _'No. There is no point in dwelling in the past. I screwed up. That's all there is to it.'_

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the teen's house. He frowned as the remnants of yellow caution tape flapped wildly in the wind. His chauffeur opened the door and he stood to his feet and made his way to the house. To Kaiba's surprise, the door was unlocked. _'I suppose Ryou's the only one that has a key…'_ Still, he entered warily. It was cold and chilling, as he kept expecting to see his classmate's battered form, instead an empty living area marred by dried blood awaited him. He noticed a few things had been knocked over, the cabinets and drawers ransacked and rummaged. His frown deepened and he headed for the kitchen. He entered and noted it didn't seem too bad though there were some cabinets left ajar and whatnot. He continued on and decided it was time to check the upstairs area. A place he really didn't want to revisit but knew he had to.

His eyes gazed up the small staircase and he sighed heavily. His legs tensed all the more. Shaking off his hesitation, he forced himself forward and made it up without much difficulty. He noticed quickly that all the doors were open. He peered into the first room and scowled. It had been completely destroyed - the blankets and pillows slashed, the mirrors broken, lamps and novelties thrown over onto the floor. Kaiba pulled out his phone and headed to the next room. It wasn't any different than the first. The pretty laced room was desecrated viciously. _'No wonder Yugi and the others didn't want to divulge into the details.'_ The phone rang three times before answered. "Yes. Hello. This is Seto Kaiba." He started. "Fine. I have a large job for you. Not just a bedroom. I need enough people for a two-story, four bedroom house."

He finished with the conversation and placed his order and hung up. _'I guess the only room is yours, Ryou.'_ "I doubt it could look any worse than it already did." He pushed the door open all the way and wasn't surprised to see the mess still a horrid, unpleasant mess. He cringed as the smell alone made him nauseas. He shook his head and exited swiftly. "Hm. I forgot to ask Mokuba if Ryou pressed charges or not." He narrowed his glare, "If he's still blaming himself, than I highly doubt it. Ryou, you're such a fool." He chided weakly and dialed another number.

* * *

Mokuba and Ryou finished up another round of Duel Monsters. "You're really good Ryou. I really like your cards, their so scary and grim but awesome." The younger stated as he flipped through his cards. "Have you always liked occult cards, Ryou?" He asked curious.

Ryou smiled, "I've always loved horror movies, the suspense and that tingling feeling of fear and excitement, the knowing something bad was about to happen but not sure when." He chuckled a little. "These cards also remind me of the days when my Father was around more often. He liked seeing me jump at such moments and so we always would rent a scary movie and watch it together… And then we'd try to scare each other for a whole week." His voice relayed a genuine joy but soon became quite sad. "That was a good couple of years ago though."

Mokuba frowned. "I kind of know what you mean." The older stared at him confused. "Seto and I used to do all sorts of things together but now that his company is so much bigger and popular he's been really busy and well, we don't have the time we had before." The younger shrugged. "Seto and I used to go to the park every weekend, now he just has Isono drop me off or stay there. It's not like Seto ever did anything but sit on one of the benches but…" He shrugged. _'I just liked having him there.'_

The soft-spoken teen smiled faintly. "Sometimes we get so caught up in what's happening around us, we forget what's right in front of us. Have you ever told him, about this? Or asked if he could accompany you to the park?"

Mokuba blushed lightly. "Uh well, no. I don't wanna bother him. Even though he'd probably do so, I just think he'd rather be working on something." Mokuba scratched his cheek embarrassed. "Kinda silly huh?"

Ryou placed his hand on his shoulder and continued to smile warmly. "I'm the same way." He sighed heavily. "The truth is, I haven't spoken to my Father in a good while but that's normal. When he eventually does call, he asks how I am doing and if everything is alright." Ryou swallowed, "Every time I want to ask him when he's coming home. That I miss him very much but…" He shrugged heavily. "That would mean he'd have to stop everything he's been working so hard for just to come and see me."

It grew silent for a long while. Mokuba laughed a bit. "I guess it isn't easy no matter what your age is." Ryou laughed a bit too. "I was supposed to keep you from feelin' down Ryou. I'm sorry. I guess I've kinda bummed you out even more."

"Not at all, Mokuba. Actually you're the first person I've ever expressed this too. I've never told anyone about my feelings and how much I miss my Father… I feel a lot better though." He nodded slowly. "Like, at first I thought it was pathetic of me to miss the time we would spend together but now… I know it isn't foolish at all. Thanks Mokuba. You're an amazing friend. Kaiba is very lucky to have a brother like you." Mokuba blushed sheepish. They went back to discussing Duel Monsters cards a little longer. Minutes later, some familiar faces popped in. Yugi and the others waved and greeted Mokuba and Ryou energetically.


	9. The Way You Smile At Me

_Thank you guys for bearing through my sluggish updating. I hope you like this one, I warn though, there's a lot of smiling in this one! I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its cast of characters._

**Something Like…**

**09. The Way_ You Smile At Me_**

Kaiba rubbed his neck in attempt to ease the tension. "It's so late." He flipped his phone open and frowned he'd already been at Ryou's house for over three hours just explaining how he wanted the place to be and when he wanted it ready. He picked up the large bag of food he had delivered from his chefs at the mansion and headed for the front door. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he exited the house. His chauffeur stood ready to open his door. "To the Hospital." He ordered curtly and received a nod in reply. Kaiba relaxed against the seating and threw his gaze back at the lonesome home full of many different people, "Ryou… I promise not to let that happen to you ever again." He vowed. The car took off and the house left to the hands of professionals.

'_I know it won't take away the memories - I'd be a fool to think so.'_ Kaiba sighed deeply. He sent a text to Mokuba, letting him know he was on his way over. "Ryou…" What would he say to the other? _'I'm sorry for what happened - but I remodeled your house…'_ He chuckled helpless. _'As if such materialistic things could sway him. He'll probably disapprove of me putting strangers in his house, come to think of it.'_ That possibility worried him a little. He shook his head. _'No. I shouldn't worry about that right now. I'm only going to check up on him and apologize. I'll stay for a few minutes, pick up Mokuba and leave.'_ He nodded slowly.

'_I don't see myself ever being on good terms with the others, with their ridiculous chants of friendship and happiness. The world is like some rainbow-painted playground to them. Ryou has his friends, Ryou needs them.'_ Kaiba took a deep breath. He felt unsettled and his body ached. _'He doesn't need me around.'_ "I was the fool for attempting to be friends with him." He smirked helplessly with a shake of his head.

* * *

Mokuba grinned brightly as he put his phone away. "Hey great news, Ryou! Seto said he's on his way." He chimed happily. _'Finally. I'd been worried he wasn't coming!'_

The group turned to the youngest with slight surprise, "Kaiba? Mokuba, did you just say Kaiba is coming?" Anzu questioned in disbelief.

Yugi's eyes widened as well, "Kaiba's awake? Really, Mokuba?"

Ryou laughed faintly. Mokuba's grin broadened. "Yeah it's true! Seto woke up earlier today. I told Ryou about it, you guys were at school at the time." he scratched his cheek idly. "And since I was here with Ryou when you came in, I forgot you guys didn't know." He furthered.

Jounouchi sighed heavily and Honda smirked. "I guess things are gonna get pretty interesting from here on out." The pointy-haired teen commented loosely.

The blond rubbed his head and nodded reluctant, "Yeah, you can say that again." He sighed even heavier. "This'll be a definite test."

Anzu grinned and fixated a playful smirk the blond's way, "Well, just make sure to keep that quick temper of yours somewhat under control." She scolded lightly.

"I bet Jounouchi'll be the first to lose it."

"What? Hey - that isn't fair! I'm not quick-tempered and I won't be losin' nothing as long as he stays the hell away from me." Jounouchi defended with a pout.

Ryou and Mokuba exchanged confused gazes and each shrugged. "Uhm… What are you guys talking about?" The soft-spoken teen questioned curious.

The group stared blankly at the teen and all seemed to start chuckling and giggling. Ryou quirked a brow a bit nervous over their animated response to a sensible question. Yugi settled down first and approached the teen with a soft assuring nod. "We've been talking about your friendship with Kaiba. And we know how he isn't the easiest person to get along with and he really can't stand us but," Yugi smiled over at Mokuba and then back to Ryou, "It isn't a surprise why he gets along with you. And I know you were a bit nervous about being open about it but we one-hundred percent approve. Jounouchi even agreed he wouldn't start any trouble - or help elevate any." He assured. _'M-my friendship with Kaiba..?'_

"Yeah. I'll try hard but if that guy doesn't let up…" He mumbled. Mokuba laughed lightly and quipped a teasing remark. Ryou's face reddened as the other's continued the conversation on how they should act a bit nicer and try to clear some of the tension that separated them from the brunet. _'Am I really Kaiba's friend? I would love to be… But is even that true? Could I be satisfied with a friendship with him..?'_ His heart began to race as he thought about those few days before all the madness had happened. _'That day I had worried about panicking and creating a scene so much that I did just that by fainting… And he…'_ His cheeks were burning, he knew. _'But… the thing is… Yugi and the others are friends.'_ He stared over the group and smiled faintly. _'I think maybe the question is, could I be satisfied with us JUST being friends..?'_ He swallowed hard. _'I really do like him. I know that…'_

Mokuba brought his attention away from the group and to Ryou sitting silent on the bed. "Is something the matter Ryou, you look a little red. Do you have a fever?" He asked concerned.

Everyone quieted and focused on the two. Ryou's expression softened, appreciative of the love and care they've given him each day. "I'm fine. It's just… I would love to be… friends with Kaiba but I doubt Kaiba thinks much of me other than just a classmate. We only spent any time together because I collapsed and because I just happened to walk outside where he was eating lunch." He shrugged. _'I don't think I'd ever make a good friend, for him anyway. Kaiba needs someone that won't bring complication to his life. And I've been nothing but…'_

Mokuba frowned. "But Ryou… You're wrong. My big brother cares about you a lot. He may not always express it and he's not fond of talking about emotions but with Seto, you gotta understand he's more of the action type not the verbal! He wouldn't just talk to someone, or make them lunch, or just go check on someone because Yugi said to." He insisted. _'Gozaburo made sure he never made friends… Friends were just unnecessary weaknesses.'_ "Things like that may not seem like a big deal at all, but Ryou, coming from Seto things like that are so important." He assured. Ryou's eyes widened in shock. Mokuba's words were earnest and so confident. _'Kaiba really..? Does he really see me as a friend?'_ The teen smiled once more. "Please don't undermine Seto's gestures." He implored.

"…Thank you Mokuba." Ryou placed a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder. "You're really good at cheering people up when they're down, you know that." He added. _'I really like Kaiba. -More than a friend should… But even if we can only be friends, I'll be happy. As long as I'm with him.'_

The youngest blushed a little with a smile. Jounouchi walked up and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey what about the rest of us? We've come all this way just to see ya everyday man. You sayin', we're not cheerin' you up any?" He quirked a brow. Ryou scratched his cheek idly. Mokuba chuckled.

Honda nodded. "I think Ryou is slowly dumping us." He added with mock tears.

Ryou shook his head. "N-no I wouldn't ever do that guys. All of you have been great. Even before all of this, you guys have been there for me more times than I can count." He assured sincerely. His whole demeanor brightened significantly. "Thanks. I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you guys." He turned to Mokuba. "And… I'll cherish the friendship I have with you and Kaiba very deeply, Mokuba."

Jounouchi and Honda began to mock cry and exclaim how beautiful it all was. Anzu knocked them both over the head and Ryou couldn't help but bust out laughing alongside Yugi and Mokuba. The group continued to chit-chat and joke around until a few stomachs began to grumble...

* * *

Kaiba rode up the elevator solemn. _'I wonder if Yugi and those others are still around. I suppose so. What a pain this will be.'_ Kaiba stared down at the bag he was holding and hesitated. _'I didn't think about it at the time… Maybe I shouldn't have…'_ He could just hear the Mutt carrying on and probably even making snide accusations. His demeanor grew irritated. The doors opened up and he continued down the hallways, reading the room numbers carefully.

His feet froze in place as he reached his destination. _'Four-twenty-two…'_ Rigidly he clutched the knob and pushed it open slowly. To his surprise, there was no one in the room except Ryou. The white-haired teen stood beside his bed, wearing a hospital gown with jeans underneath. Eyes of Blue and those of dark brown locked instantly. Time seemed to be frozen as the brunet slid inside and the door quietly swung closed behind him. "K… Kaiba." Ryou smiled brightly.

The taller looked the other up and down. _'There are no cuts… No visible bruising, scars, his face is… It's…'_ Mokuba had told him but, truly this was a miracle. "Ryou… you're…"

The white-haired teen approached, halting just a foot or so before the other. "I'm fine." He nodded still grinning. "… No ugly cuts or bruises anywhere. It's crazy - Right?" Ryou stepped a little closer. "There wasn't any explanation for my insane life-threatening injuries to be so well mended and healed like they were when paramedics arrived that night. But you were there, weren't you?" His heart pounded with fervor.

The brunet dropped the bag and it landed with a quiet thud on the ground but neither noticed. Kaiba could barely register the other's words as he leaned forward and gently stroked his face. "I can't believe it. Even with you right here, your face devoid of that horrid torture they -"

Ryou leaned forward and hugged him tightly. His hands gripped at the other's back, Kaiba loosely wrapped his own arms around the other. "I don't know how, but it was you that saved me. And somehow it nearly cost you your own life. Please Kaiba, don't ever do that! I couldn't stand for something like that to…"

Kaiba could feel the other begin to jerk as tears threatened to swell and fall from those brown eyes of his. "Ryou." He called gently, finally finding his strength to speak and slowly pulled the other out of his grip. Ryou looked up at him with misty eyes. His own demeanor softened. "I.." He smiled very faintly, "I would and will do anything to prevent anything like that from happening to you."

The soft-spoken teen reddened and smiled soft. "I hope you never have to." He wiped at his eyes and tried to compose himself once more. "In any case, I'm so glad to see you are alright. I've been so worried about you lately… Mokuba says you've been unconscious all this time." He shook his head a bit, "It was because of me wasn't it? You-"

Kaiba placed his hands loosely on the other's shoulders, causing him to stop speaking. "That night…" His eyes shifted away as he recalled the other battered and bleeding everywhere, "When I found you like that… All I wanted was to save you. I wanted to keep you alive. So I.." At this, the brunet's face reddened very faintly, Kaiba could feel it too, "A memory of sorts came to me and I… I tried it out and I guess it worked."

Ryou's eyes widened and his face broke into a large smile. "So it was you. I knew it! But… you said a memory. What memory?" He asked quite curious.

Kaiba released his light hold on the other and folded them against his chest. "From years ago. It isn't important really." He assured.

The other blinked still intrigued. "Years ago. You mean from when you and Mokuba were little?" He continued. And then stiffened, "Did something happen to Mokuba a long time ago? Is that what you mean?"

The brunet sighed helpless, "No of course not. I wouldn't allow him to get into a life-threatening situation. It was… before Mokuba was born." He added tiredly. He uncrossed his arms after realizing he dropped the bag he'd been carrying onto the floor. He picked it up and examined it to make sure nothing had leaked out. He stepped past the other and placed it on the nearby rolling cart.

Ryou was right behind him. "Before Mokuba..? Hmm." He stiffened once again. "When you were a child? Kaiba were you in a near-death exp-"

The brunet turned on his heel and placed his hands on the other's shoulders again. His expression held a good dose of irritation. _'So persistent.'_ "No, Ryou. I'm afraid to say, crisis seems to attack everyone around us. I was fine as a child. The near-death experiences I ever faced were after I met Yugi and the psychos that came along the way since then." He let go of him and sighed deeply yet again, "I was talking about a memory of the past. Of that Priest I supposedly was." He ran a hand through his hair. "He was saying some stupid chant and it healed some beggar or something." He added disinterested.

Ryou stood in shock. A few seconds carried in silence and Kaiba gave him a concerned look. The taller was about to speak again but Ryou hugged him once more. "Is that really true, Kaiba?" He questioned breathily. The brunet mumbled something akin to a yes. He laughed lightly and let go of the other. "So you repeated those words just to heal me?" Ryou's heart raced all the faster.

Kaiba felt embarrassment returning. _'Is he trying to insinuate something?'_ "Well, it's not like I had a lot of options." He muttered.

'_So Kaiba tried it even though he denies it every chance he gets. Just to save me.'_ Ryou's gaze shifted away as the brunet tried to make eye contact with him. _'I'm… It's so hot in here. Oh no, I hope my face isn't red!' _"I, uh, thank you Kaiba." He mumbled sheepishly.

"No. Don't worry about it." He began to turn back to the bag he brought but quickly faced the other with a stern glare, "But don't go telling Yugi and the others. I'm serious." _'Just thinking about what that damned Mutt would say, makes me irritated.'_ Ryou nodded in understanding. A few seconds longer past and Kaiba finally relaxed his grudge. "So then, have you eaten?"

Ryou blinked but stepped beside him. "N-no. They brought something up a few minutes ago but… It wasn't very appetizing and well, I couldn't bring myself to eat it." He sighed heavily. "I should've told the others to bring me back something but I didn't know I'd dislike the food so much this time." He admitted and as if to further verify his hunger, his stomach growled.

Kaiba smirked. "So that's where they are." _'I was wondering where the rag-tag group of misfits had disappeared to.'_ "Well, that's good then. I… I had my staff prepare you a meal." Ryou's eyes grew saucer-sized as Kaiba undid the bag and pulled out a dark brown bento. Kaiba sighed heavily, _'He looks like I just told him he won a million dollars. Seriously, is he this excited over food? Oh but come to think of it… He was like this that other time too. Wasn't he?'_ Kaiba recalled that day at school when he had made a lunch for him.

The box was handed over to him and he took it hesitantly. "This is really for me, Kaiba?" Ryou asked in happy disbelief. "It's like you knew I'd be hungry!" He grinned brightly. "Oh I'm so ecstatic!" He cheered.

Kaiba shook his head as the other marveled over the bento. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone get so worked up over food like you." He muttered. Ryou laughed a bit more. His eyes skimmed the room and he noticed there were two others in the bag, along with a smaller container. _'One for himself and the other for Mokuba.'_ Ryou was elated and felt a bit lightheaded. "Well, aren't you going to eat?" Kaiba asked as he reached in and pulled out the black bento and the small container.

Ryou nodded eagerly. "There's a small folding table over there next to that two-seat sofa." He rushed over and pulled it out from behind the monitors. Ryou set his bento on the bed and opened up the table, Kaiba smiled softly as he watched and slowly approached.

Ryou continued to grin cheerfully as Kaiba sat down on the left side of the small sofa and set his bento on the table. He quickly grabbed his and settled beside the other. They each opened their own up and once more Ryou gasped excitedly. "This is…"

Kaiba removed his chopsticks from the lid and blinked over to the other with slight confusion. "What's wrong? Do you not like..?"

"This is…"

Blue eyes blinked even further perplexed. He nodded, "It's Salmon Teriyaki, Sashimi and Shrimp Tempura, and that's a bit of Vegetable Tempura." He explained and pointed them out. He opened up the other container to reveal some Miso Soup. "What's the matter?" Kaiba asked irritated. "If you don't like any of this, I can get something deliv-"

"N-No! I love all of this. It all smells so delicious and looks amazing. I just, I just have never had a dinner made for me before." He admitted softly. He took a deep breath and turned to Kaiba with watery eyes and stared fiercely into those blue eyes alit with surprise, "Thank you so much Kaiba! If it's not too bold of me to say, you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had!" He exclaimed.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he averted his gaze to ahead of him. It was quiet for a long while and Ryou began to feel foolish for saying they were friends. The brunet smiled awkwardly, this was indeed rather awkward. _'In all my life, have I ever had a friend? Heh… Even our time at the Orphanage, I never played with the other kids… I left the friend-making to Mokuba while I spent my time alone, studying and playing games by myself. And then you have Yugi and the others… But those annoying pests are too loud and irritating to be around too long… But Ryou is..'_

'_What was I thinking? Kaiba doesn't want me as a friend. Why would he choose me over any one else? He could definitely find better people to call a friend.'_ Ryou's head bowed down and he fiddled nervously with the chopsticks.

Kaiba stared over at the other and sighed softly. _'Ryou is…'_ "… Well, it's not like I have much competition. Yugi and the other rag-tag lot aren't exactly perfect." Ryou lifted his head up and slowly brought his gaze to the other. "And you're not a bad person to spend time with, I guess. You're personality is tolerable." A smile crept along the other's face. Kaiba's blue eyes fixated on flustered browns, "And it isn't like I have much choice. If we weren't friends, who knows how much more trouble, you'd get yourself in." _'K-Kaiba… You're…'_ Ryou could've cried at how happy he was. "So then… Let's eat before it grows cold." The other nodded and they began to eat right away.

* * *

Ryou yawned and leaned back against the sofa. "For someone so thin and meek, you sure can eat a lot." Kaiba commented as he too leaned back. "You said you didn't like the hospital food and here I thought there wasn't a thing you didn't like." He added.

The soft-spoken teen grinned, "Well, they don't believe in seasoning and its mostly that I'm tired of the same things night after night. Of course I can't complain, the only reason I'm still here and they haven't pushed me out is because I have money." He shook his head and shivered a bit, "I'm just not ready to go back. I don't even know how bad the damage is to my home."

"Mn." Kaiba adjusted his position and raised his arm over the other and along the back of the sofa. Ryou could feel the warmth of the other's arm behind him. _'I-if I were a girl, wouldn't this be considered a gesture of flirting?'_ The brunet nodded slowly. "I spoke with the police earlier. They said your place was trashed, not a room was spared of vandalism." He stressed. Ryou's whole demeanor crashed and tears begin to form as seconds flew by. "Ryou…"

"..Every room?" He asked breathlessly. _'Father's… The only thing I have of my sister, is her things in her room… Were they really…'_

Kaiba frowned. _'I was too blunt.'_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." Ryou buried his face into his hands. "Ryou." The other didn't so much as flinch and continued to cry. _'What do I do? I've hurt him once more. How do I..?'_ Kaiba then remembered what he used to do when Mokuba was upset about something and he could feel his body flush a little. "Hey, Ryou…" He started and pulled the other into a tight hug. "It's okay. It's okay. I promise." He assured. "I'll fix it all, everything will turn out just fine."

Ryou froze instantly and slid his hands from his face. "K-Kaiba…" He buried himself in the other's chest and shook his head. "I don't want… I don't want to go back… Kaiba I'm scared!" He screamed though his voice was slightly muffled.

The brunet ran his hands through the other's hair and swallowed. "I know Ryou." _'It'll take a few days for them to finish on the house. If it's true that he's only staying here because of his own fear…'_ Kaiba smirked helpless. _'What do I got left? I've already accepted being his friend haven't I?'_ He rolled his eyes and pulled the other away. "…Ryou, let's get you out of here. You can stay at the mansion until you're ready to go back home." He offered.

"At.. The mansion?" Ryou gazed in surprise. "Y-you mean, you're home? You would let me stay there?" He asked.

Kaiba shrugged a bit. "Mn. I'd have to ask Mokuba but I don't think he'd object." He smirked, "I have plenty of rooms, you could take your pick of any of them. A large garden in my backyard." He nodded slowly. "Lots of shady trees and a small pond as well. And as much food as you want, twenty-four hours a day."

Ryou's eyes danced wildly. "That's amazing. But you wouldn't mind, really?" He asked. _'I can stay until I'm ready to return..? He'll fix everything? How? Not that I doubt him… Kaiba's been so. So…'_ His heart was near to having an attack, he was sure. Kaiba had a way of overwhelming such emotions.

"… If you don't want to then-"

He gasped and shook his head furiously, "No no, no! Please, I accept! I gratefully accept!" He insisted fervent.

Kaiba smirked with a mock look of irritation. "Yes, yes, I was only teasing. So then, it's settled." Ryou fidgeted a bit and then jumped the other, hugging him tightly. "H-hey!" Ryou uttered several 'Thank you' s to the other. It grew quiet after a while but the soft-spoken teen still held onto him dearly. _'I'll never be able to repay you. Kaiba… You're… you're…' _Minutes rolled by and Kaiba started to feel a little warm, "Ryou..?"

"…Please just a little longer, Kaiba." He murmured sheepish and hid his face against the other's shirt. Kaiba nodded softly and idly began to stroke his hair. An even longer amount of time flew by and Ryou's grip weakened gradually.

Finally, the brunet realized his newly named friend had gotten a lot heavier and quieter. Kaiba could feel his own exhaustion starting to settle. _'Mn. I can't stay like this for too long, or else I may end up drifting off. How would he react to that?' _"Ryou?" He called once more and gently rolled the other over to his right when he received no answer. He cringed somewhat in surprised irritation to find the other sleeping soundly. _'Scratch that. Looks like he beat me to it. From eating straight to sleeping? Honestly…'_ Holding the other gently in his right he adjusted his position to a more comfortable one, sliding one leg onto the small sofa so that it was laying straight and his back against the armrest. He took a moment to study his sleeping… to study Ryou's sleeping face. _'You're so..'_ His left hand gently caressed the pale face and he couldn't help but touch those soft lips tenderly, "Ryou." He whispered quietly, his breath hitching just a bit.

He tensed as the sleeping beauty in his arms fidgeted and he quickly removed his left hand, face marred of secret shame as he looked away. He felt a faint thud against his chest and brought his attention back to the other to find the teen had made himself comfortable as well. The sleeping teen nuzzled into his chest and clutched at his shirt with his right hand. Kaiba smirked and relaxed a bit, _'I wonder if its normal for friends to sleep like this, together?'_ He smirked but it was erased as he yawned. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. _'Mn. I can't fall asleep…'_ He yawned again. _'That no good band of… misfits and what about Mokuba?'_ Kaiba sighed softly. His vision started to blur - along with his thoughts. _'They'll.. See us…' _Despite his reservations, Kaiba soon faded into the realm of sleep too.


	10. These Peaceful Moments

**Something Like...**

**10._ These Peaceful Moments_**

Kaiba's eyes took a few moments to focus as he slowly woke up. The faint sounds of laughing from familiar voices met his ears. As he made to move he found he couldn't. Finally, with eyes and brain awake and alert, he could see Ryou was sleeping against him. His thick white locks blanketed his chest and hid the teen's face from his view. Seconds past as he watched the other sleep. He hadn't even registered the noises he did hear until...

"Aww look! One of the lovebirds is finally awake! " A familiar voice indeed. Kaiba's body tensed as the mocking tone of Jounouchi Katsuya brought him to the damn embarrassing reality he was a part of.

Anzu couldn't help but grin broadly, "Now Jounouchi, play nice." She warned but held too much excitement to be taken seriously.

Kaiba's body heated up with embarrassment but he didn't let it show. '_They just love jumping to conclusions, don't they?'_ He grumbled mentally. Honda made a comment as well, while Yugi tried to get Jounouchi to stop making kissing noises. '_It isn't like that.'_ He gently slid the other off of him and forced himself to not linger his gaze on the sleeping Ryou. His legs still burned and felt as if they gained a hundred pounds each. But he managed to turn and sit up without showing signs of pain.

Mokuba shook his head and walked over to his brother. "Well, I'm just glad you made it Seto!" He sat beside his older brother, "I was worried for a minute you weren't." He leaned over and gave his brother a hug, "But if you wanted time to spend with Ryou alone, you could've told me." He whispered into his brother's ear. Kaiba tensed once more as Mokuba pulled back and smiled innocently.

"You guys have the wrong idea." The brunet muttered. He sighed softly and wrapped his arm loosely around Mokuba. "Ryou and I are not... We are... Friends..." He cursed the hesitation in his voice, the unnatural foreign taste the word 'friend' left in his mouth. He spoke too much, the wide eyed devious grin that fell over the annoying Mutt's face told him so. The next hour or so became the longest tease-fest with even Anzu and Mokuba chiming in now and again.

'_Horrendous.'_ Is what he described being with these people for so long felt like. Their banter was endless. He didn't understand how the upbeat princess of friendship could scold the two idiots without losing it on a daily basis. He held a new sort of respect for her. But he'd never let her know that. '_Exhausting._' They had stopped picking on him and were now talking about some dance the student council was organizing at school. _'How do they just keep talking? They see each other every day.'_ This was a new world to him and he couldn't see why this disdainful interaction with others was so important. From what he could see there wasn't anything beneficial from the idle chatter of classmates and friends.

He stayed seated next to Ryou's sleeping form. It was hard not to look at the other but he forced himself to do just that - he didn't want to give the others any more ammunition to support their theories. _'I am his friend.'_ He would have to remind himself of that odd word. 'A friend.' And yet the word, more than odd or foreign, felt so grim and disappointing. And Kaiba knew. Of course he did. Why it felt that way. More than he ever desired from any other, he wanted with Ryou. It's why he carried the other, why Ryou's troubles felt so personal, why he didn't mind nearly dying for his sake..._ 'But it's because of this reckless emotion, I have to be his friend... Just a friend.'_

Kaiba snapped out of his mulling in time to see the others collecting their things. He forced himself to stand, so he could walk the group out. Mokuba had passed out on Ryou's hospital bed a while ago. He snored lightly and Kaiba could tell his brother hadn't been sleeping enough either. He frowned as he walked over and pulled the blanket over and up to his shoulders. _'You were left to watch over everything. Mokuba, I'm sorry I put you through so much pain again. I promise I will be careful from now on.'_

"Well Kaiba, we're heading out. Thanks for getting the staff to let us stay late." Yugi thanked with a sincere smile. Would it be ok if we stopped by after school tomorrow?"  
Kaiba mentally grimaced. _'What more could these guys say to Ryou?'_ The reluctant brunet hid his negativity behind an expression of indifference. "I will arrange dinner for you and the others. I owe you for keeping Mokuba company these last few weeks. He'll enjoy having you over, I know."

Yugi smiled appreciatively. Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something teasingly but Anzu once more intervened. Yugi scratched the back of his head, "Sounds like a plan. We will be there. Oh, and I meant to say this as soon as I saw you. It's great to see you back on your feet Kaiba. Mokuba hadn't been his cheerful self while you were recovering. Ryou was just as worried."

Kaiba's gaze finally made it to Ryou but only briefly as he turned back to face his once a time ago rival. He felt a bit bemused at his lack of retort. Usually he could come up with something snarky in any situation but nothing came to him. Nothing except, "Thank you, Yugi." His eyes lifted up at the others standing by at the door. "All of you."

Anzu smiled warmly, Jounouchi and Honda nodded in unison. They waved and offered idle goodbyes. The brunet shut the door and made his way to Mokuba. He leaned over and gave his little brother a small kiss on the top of his head. "I love you so much, Mokuba." He stood up and made his way to where Ryou lay and sat down beside him. He released a sigh, relief rushing over his legs and very sore feet. _'I really outdid myself. But I won't be able to push myself like this if I want to prevent any more worry from those I love.'_ His face reddened as Mokuba and Ryou both popped into his head.

"It's truly been a day..." He leaned back against the sleeping teen gently and faced the man his emotions twisted so easily for. "Ryou. I'm so thankful you're alive. That you're alright. And I promise nothing like that will ever happen again." He swallowed hard before turning his attention away and forcing himself to his feet once more, he walked to the chair near the bed and got as comfortable as able. He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the edge of the bed, his head resting on them.

* * *

Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he realized first, he wasn't on his bed and secondly that he had fallen asleep on Kaiba! He jumped up in embarrassment but as he looked around could see he was alone on the small sofa. A sigh escaped him as he figured he must have been wrong. "Thank goodness. That would've been embarrassing." He mumbled sheepish. His eyes traveled to the bed and he was shocked to see both Kaibas sleeping soundly. He smiled warmly.

He sat there on the couch and just stared at the two he owed so much to. A few minutes rolled by and a nurse entered the room. He exchanged a few words in relaying that he would be leaving today. She nodded and left to inform the doctor. "I won't ever be able to show them how much I owe them... For their kindness, their support, their strength." He stood to his feet and approached the sleeping brunet. He leaned over and couldn't help but stroke a few strands of hair that covered the other's face.

Ryou smiled softly. "Just being able to see you like this..." He felt lucky despite the nightmare that took place not too long ago. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He stepped away and adjusted the blankets over the younger Kaiba. "I never had a little brother," His smile dimmed somewhat, "But I would definitely want him to be just like you." He stood straight and stretched. After a few moments of soaking in the peaceful silence he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Kaiba's phone buzzed in his coat pocket. With a strained groan blue eyes revealed themselves behind his tired lids and he reached for the intruding device. As he sat up he groaned once more as his back and neck didn't take well to sleeping hunched over all night. He sighed and lifted the phone to his ear. "Kaiba." He prattled with his work for a few minutes.

Ryou exited the bathroom, wiping the last bits of water from his face with a towel. He looked up to see Kaiba saying goodbye to someone on the phone. The brunet rubbed his neck in attempt to soothe the soreness. "Good morning, Kaiba." The white-haired teen greeted as he set the towel on the bed rail. Blues and Browns met warmly.

"Good morning, Ryou." Kaiba smiled soft. It was quiet for a little longer as neither knew or had anything to say. "Well, I guess we better get your stuff packed up and ready to go." The brunet uttered aloud.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. I told them I would be leaving today so she should be getting the release form set up for me." Kaiba nodded. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you Kaiba. I appreciate it so much. You've been so nice and helpful. Such an amazing friend." He smiled brightly, "You even feed me."

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at that last comment, as did Ryou. "It's odd to hear someone say those things in referencing me, Ryou. Just knowing that I could do anything for you, is enough for me. So don't harbor any thoughts of needing to repay me." He replied honestly. The other's face reddened some. _'All this tenderness is making my head hurt. To think that I would be part of such a moment with Ryou. Well, since it is Ryou, I guess it isn't too bad.'_ Kaiba shook his mental thoughts. "Well let me wake up Mokuba."

Without thinking or rather, forgetting to pace himself Kaiba made to stand but a little too late realized his legs still felt like a ton of bricks. He fell to the floor with a groan, the chair falling over as he had tried to use it to catch himself. Ryou rushed to his side in surprise. "Dammit!" Kaiba hissed under his breath.

"K-Kaiba what happened? Are you alright?" Ryou wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders and suddenly what Mokuba had told him came back to him. "Oh right. Your legs still haven't adjusted to moving around yet." He leaned over and managed to set the chair upright once again. He returned his attention back to the other and put the other's arm over his own shoulders. "Ok, ready? I'mma help you up."

Kaiba was surprised with how quick the other was to respond. He nodded and leaning on the other for support, was able to sit back in the chair. "Thanks Ryou. It had completely slipped my mind. I guess I can't will away troublesome things like this." He sighed softly.

Ryou smiled and sighed as well. "Well, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard yesterday. Mokuba told me about how you were - despite the doctor's orders - using your legs excessively. Running up and down the stairs repeatedly. Kaiba, you could've seriously hurt yourself." He chided. "...But at least you're alright. And I did get to see you." The brunet smirked, Ryou flushed fiercely. "But that doesn't make it okay." He leant towards the other, face to face with that stern but gorgeous face of the other, "Please take better care of yourself. I couldn't take anything more happening to you, Kaiba." His face fell solemn and serious.

Kaiba was taken aback by the other's closeness as well as the honesty in his concern. "Ryou." They stared at one another for a long minute or two. _'If it's for you... I can't promise that I won't do whatever it takes.'_ "You took the words right out of my mouth. I don't ever want to see you the way you were that night." That night would forever be burned into the brunet's psyche. He couldn't undo what happened. _'I really thought you were about to die right in my arms.'_ Without his usual reservations, he pulled the other into his chest, held him firmly. "I will never let that happen to you again. I promise."

Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped at the sudden intensity radiating from the other. "Kaiba... W-well that goes for you too. I don't want anything to happen to you either." He clutched onto the other's chest and resisted the urge to cry all over again. "I know I'm not that strong but I - I will never let this happen again. I don't want to lose you Kaiba." The two stayed wrapped in each other's warmth until a knock came at the door. Reluctantly, they separated. Sheepishly avoiding eye contact, Ryou stood as the doctor came in to give him some last bits of advice.


End file.
